The Fairy Throne
by kurisu313
Summary: A story based upon the Game of Thrones style of story. Multiple factions vie for the rule of the kingdom after Makarov passes away. But who will come out on top?
1. Preparing for the Sundering

**.**

**The Fairy Throne**

**Chapter 1**

**Preparing for the Sundering**

There is a land, known as Fiore. It stretches far and wide, from the frozen wastes of the north, through the blazing spine of the Caldera mountains. Across the rolling plains, and along the coast. All of it belonged to the Kingdom of Lightning.

In truth, the land was divided amongst many nations that all swore fealty to the Kingdom of Lightning and its King, Makarov Dreyar. There were many nations, ranging from the very small to the very great, the heavily populated to the sparse.

The Nation of Iron was the largest nation of them all, but conversely had one of the smallest populations. They were warriors, cavalry lords and nomads that roamed the plains of their country, fighting, looting, drinking and pillaging as they saw fit – amongst their own kind. Only the strong survived in this nation, under the merciless Lord Metalicana.

The Nation of Fire sat within the great Caldera Mountains. The enormous mountain range housed many volcanos that spoke their wrath from time to time, obliterating human settlements with ease. In order to survive here, people prioritised lives over territory, the staunch human spirit relocating as they must. They said that the temper of these people was as fiery as their home, and none more so that Lord Igneel.

In the far north, the Nation of Ice sat. The country was filled with criminals and scum that fled to the frozen wastelands for security from the king's wardens. The men of the nation therefore spent a constant war hunting down these evil doers. Between this and the fact few good plants grew here, the men of Ice were said to be peerless hunters. Lord Silver laid watch over this land.

Along the coast was the Nation of Water. They were seafarers and fishermen. It was said that this nation had a disproportionate amount of woman amongst their number. Perhaps that was myth, for most of the menfolk were away in boats, but the reputation of a mermaid like existence was rife amongst the menfolk of the land. Lady Kagura did not like the reputation, but used it to her advantage.

Within the great forest of Oakenwood lay the Nation of Air. Tiny beyond compare, but beyond skilled in the matters of herbs and healing. Stories abounded of weary travellers heading under the branches of the forest, to emerge stronger than when they had entered. The King had a standing order of physicians from this place, being old friends with Lady Grandine.

The King himself ruled from the Nation of Lightning. It was situated centrally amongst the other nations, giving them prime position for travel and trade. It was a large country and heavily populated. More so than any other were there cities here, large and strongly built. Here, there were traders, soldiers, healers, builders, artisans, educators and so much more than any other nation. But in none of these was it the best.

King Makarov Dreyar was old. He had seen much turmoil in his time, but he had successfully united the seven nations under his banner. Under his reign, their cooperation had seen prosperity for all. But that time was passing now. The Dreyar lineage was unfounded in the extreme. His wife the Queen had long since passed. He had only one child, and he was a bastard in both the literal and descriptive fashions. He too, only had one son, the young prince Laxus. Rumours had it that the great age gap and dubious heritage would see the crown skip a generation. If that happened, there would be murder to pay.

The Nations began to become ready for war. The throne had just become the most available it had ever been in over fifty years. The time for individual advancement was now.

**===Caldera Peak, The Nation of Fire===**

Lucy hummed to herself happily as she led her horse up the steep mountain paths that seemed to comprise the entirety of this Nation. It was a beautiful place, in a bleak kind of way. The world was composed entirely of stone, with little to no plants or animals, but it was a severe and harsh kind of beauty. It bred a severe and harsh kind of people. People who did not yield on anything.

Though she herself was not from this place. Lucy came from the Nation of Gold, a tiny country nestled between the nations of Fire and Lightning. She rode with a convoy of wagons carrying all manners of food. Food was all it seemed the Nation of Fire ever ordered, except for some of the finer fabrics they could not procure here. Despite their small size, the Nation of Gold had a disproportionate hand in the trade over the kingdom. As such, it was the most affluent nation per capita in the entire world.

Riding next to her, her personal guard raised a hand towards a distant spire. "My Lady, we have almost reached our destination."

"Yes, Loke. I have been here before, you know. Lord Inferno's halls are not unknown to me," Lucy replied drolly, reaching a hand to push a golden curl out of her eyes. "Prepare the riders. If they send out some of their damned cavalry to meet us, I don't want the horses spooking at their reptiles."

"As you wish, my lady," Loke assented, leading his horse away to shout warnings down the line of wagons. In this world, there were many fantastic beasts, both ferocious and benign. Not everyone chose to ride horses when there were more…. combat capable mounts to ride. Great warriors and lords sometimes rode to battle on enormous beasts of war, such as Griffons or Wyverns. In the past, it was even said that dragons served as loyal steeds. But, for the average soldier, there were more simple beasts that could be broken.

The chosen mount of the fire people were the Salamanders. Bipedal therapods, if the words meant much to the common man. Dinosaurs to the layman. About the size of a horse, but two-legged and swift, with strong, biting jaws and scales as hard as chainmail armour. In addition to their use in battle, they thrived here in the harsh mountain climate where horses could not. Lucy was weary of the beasts frightening their horses and causing a panic if they appeared suddenly.

Thankfully, despite some distant bellowing, the scouting riders that Lucy knew were watching them didn't pounce, and they arrived at Caldera Peak undisturbed. Lord Inferno's feast would soon be well supplied.

**===The Frozen Forest, the Nation of Ice===**

The Frozen Forest was not a particularly imaginative name, but it was apt. The only trees that survived the harsh northern climes were those that could be green all year round. Snow clung to branches, trunks and leaves, casting a ghostly pall over the scenery.

Bellowing in a panic, a proud Norathi Stag thundered through the trees, weaving with an expert and practised footing. Its enormous antlers shook the branches that it passed under, scattering yet more snow in its wake.

Running parallel and a little behind ran an enormous wolf. The size of a destrier with shimmering silver fur, it ran alongside, piercing blue eyes fixed on the prey that fled from it. But the wolf was not alone. Atop it was its master, known as Gray of the House Fullbuster. Despite the freezing cold, his only clothing were fur britches that covered his shame. Though, he did carry a quiver upon his back, bow loose in his hands.

A wolf does not run like a horse. One cannot simply sit upon their backs and hope to be carried. Instead, you had to perch upon their shoulders, one hand permanently entwined with their fur to maintain balance. It was generally considered impossible to fire a bow from wolfback, since you needed both hands. Only a few men had mastered the practice, and Gray was one of them. Basically, you had to let go of the wolf and balance while firing with precise aim, all while the wolf was still moving.

There was a twang, a thunk, and suddenly the stag tripped over its own feet as an arrow went in through its eye socket. Its antlers caught the ground awkwardly and its own momentum snapped its neck, killing it in an instant. Slowing and swinging back around, the wolf began to lick its chops.

"Not so fast, Varghul. This meal isn't for you," Gray said sternly. Varghul snarled gently, but refrained from devouring its prize. Gray was not the only one out hunting, with huge packs of hunters seeking prey. Behind each one came a team of sledders, driving smaller Huskies before ramshackle wooden sleds to carry the game away. Tonight, Lord Blizzard's halls would be full, and a feast was ready for them.

**===Valheeri, Capitol of the Nation of Script===**

Levy took a last look in the mirror at herself. She looked like a lady, didn't she? Perhaps a bit on the petite side, but a lady. Even though the Nation of Script was an exceedingly small nation with little in the way of money, she wasn't going without as the only daughter of the Lord. This dress was expensive, as was her jewellery.

Perhaps her worrying was needless, but she had a right to be nervous. This was the day that she was going to be married off, after all.

"Finally." Levy turned as her father entered her room. It was well lit, but looked more like a library than a chamber belonging to a young lady. Levy's father, Sebastian McGarden was a short man, like his daughter. He had short, neatly kept blue hair and a worn, but haughty expression. "It's been a long time, but it looks like you've finally been worth the investment."

Investment. What an ugly word. He was referring to the fact that Levy's mother had died during childbirth, a fact that he had always held against her. How dare she not even be a boy, to give him a legitimate heir? In fact, he had gone on to have sons with another woman, and her being a woman had ended up being a blessing in disguise, for now she was a commodity to be traded.

"The Men of Iron will be here soon," her father said succinctly. "You must be ready. I'd hate to think what they might do to pass the time if we kept them waiting. Looting and pillaging is in their nature."

"As is raping," Levy replied wryly.

"Indeed. Then we shouldn't keep them waiting, should we? Come!"

**===Sapphire Coast, the Nation of Water===**

Milliana sat on the end of the dock, her legs folded. She was counting silently to herself. Two hundred and sixty four, two hundred and sixty five…

It was a very pleasant place to wait. The seas here were crystal blue. The cliff face sheltered the long coastline from any winds coming from the mainland, and when the sun rose – as it was doing now – it came over the ocean, golden light shimmering across the water's surface in one of Mother Nature's most dazzling displays.

Three hundred and thirty six, three hundred and thirty seven… what was the record again?

There was a splash as Lady Juvia resurfaced, wet cerulean hair flying majestically around her head as she breached the water's surface. She gasped deeply, trying to refill her lungs with air. Milliana whistled loudly. No one could hold their breath like Juvia could! As was only fitting for the future Lady Tsunami.

Juvia clambered up the pier nimbly, where Milliana hurriedly handed her liege a towel to dry off. And to shield her nudity.

"Did I stay under for the record?" Juvia asked bluntly.

"Very nearly, my lady. You were only a few seconds away, by my count," Milliana replied cheerfully. "It's amazing how you do that!"

"I love it under there," Juvia admitted. "The world just melts away until only you and the water remain."

Juvia was known for being a little… _obsessive_. It was understandable why she could find peace in a place devoid of anything to think on. As they stood there while Juvia dried herself, a fleet of small ships became visible on the horizon.

"It looks like the fishermen are back, my lady," Milliana said as she watched the group of vessels slowly come closer. "I dare say that they'll have quite a haul."

"Fish again," Juvia said emotionlessly. "Sometime, I wish I could see a little more of the world, try some new things. Perhaps deer or boar. I hope my sister will send me on a diplomatic errand."

"There's to be an announcement at the feast, perhaps you'll get your wish."

**===The Eerie Spyre, the Nation of Air===**

Lamma spread his wings wide, catching the air underneath him as he passed over the trees of Oakenwood forest. The falcon carried a little scroll tied to one leg as he followed the familiar route home.

Oakenwood was not an even blanket of green – several trees sprouted up higher than the rest. At the very centre, a trio of titanic oaks dwarfed the forest canopy. They were hollowed out, and where many of the Nation of Air made their homes. Lamma flared is wings, braking his momentum and carrying him up into the boughs of one of those mighty trees.

Wendy turned as she heard the flutter of feathers as Lamma made his landing, perching on one of the many boughs of the Aviary. The Aviary was an open area leading out of one branch of the tree and into dozens of smaller branches were the Nation's couriers came to rest.

"Here," Wendy said gently, and Lamma hopped over to her, dutifully allowing her to untie the message from his leg. As she unfurled the message with one hand, she stroked the falcon's crest with the other. Having digested the message, she hurried down through the branch.

The tree, Eerie Spyre, was a marvel. Despite being hollowed out and with hundreds of humans living in it, it was still alive. It was perfectly capable of functioning with what was left, though its occupants did their best to tend to its every need. Wendy went down through the wooden halls, trying to find her mother. She found her walking the halls.

Wendy's mother was Grandine Marvell, a woman in her late thirties with dark navy hair that curled all the way down her back. She wore loose fitting white robes, which were common amongst this Nation's higher classes and healers.

"Mother! There's been a message from…"

"Is there a reason that you are bringing it to me, and not one of our runners?" Grandine asked, interrupting her daughter. She sighed after a moment. "I know you worry about Elder Porylusica, but you don't have to stand constant vigil in the aviary in hope for letters from her. She's in the capitol, about the safest place in the world after our home."

"I know, but she's not much younger than the king, who she's caring for in his old age…"

Grandine snorted. "That old hag will outlive us all. Fine, just give me the note, daughter."

She began to read the small scrap of paper and felt her heart sink. The king's health was worsening. He would pass from this world soon. In fact, it might have already happened. The times were changing. The fragile alliances that bound their nations together might crumble at the seams. The Nation of Air had long been a neutral faction, specialising in medicine rather than warfare, but neutrality might no longer be an option.

"Child, I wish to get Porylusica back from the capitol as soon as possible. I want to send a runner rather than a message, in case there are any issues at the other end. Can you think of anyone who is capable of doing this for me?"

"Mother! Can I really?" Wendy gasped happily.

"Go. Take Charla with you, and do not dally! You know how I worry when you are gone."

Squealing happily, Wendy fled to round up her handmaiden, Charla. Charla was a young girl only a little older than Wendy, with long white hair. She had a stern and protective attitude around the young lady. Half an hour later they were ready to go and headed up to the very top of Eerie Spyre, where the Warrunners made their nests.

Warrunners were like eagles, but ten times the size, able to bear up to two fully laden riders upon their backs. Wendy's personal Warrunner was an albino female, her plumage shimmering. A Warrunner was fully capable of severing a man's arm with one snap of their might beaks, but this girl bowed her head demurely to her master. Wendy reached up to stroke her beak lovingly.

"Come on, Winterglare, we have to ride now." Wendy and Charla clambered onto the avian's back, and she shook out her great wings and launched from the tree's branches. There was always the heart stopping dive as the Warrunner gathered momentum, the green canopy rushing up towards them. But then her wings flared to catch the air and away they went, to the capitol, Thunderspire City.

**===Thunderspire City, the Nation of Lightning===**

"Hag! How fares my father?" Ivan bellowed as he entered his father's bed chamber without knocking, his cane rapping against the stone floor. Porylusica looked up at his sharply from the bedside where King Makarov Dreyar lay, his face pale and his breathing heavy.

"If you wish his crown, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a little longer," she replied sarcastically.

"Still your tongue, hag! You are speaking to the prince regent and heir to the throne! I only enquire about the wellbeing of my father!"

"How caring."

"While you spout such nonsense, you do realise that there is an entire kingdom to run? The unstable nature of my father's life places jeopardy upon us all. As we are speaking, the plebeians of the lesser nations conspire against us, waiting for my father's fall."

"So, what my plebeian mind comprehends is that you are saying is that it would be convenient for you if Makarov would stop wasting your time and just perish already?"

"You try my patience, hag. It is only because you are old friends with my father that you can speak such impudence to a royal family member. Need I remind you that when he passes, that safety will be removed from you?"

"You can sever my neck, but you cannot still my tongue," Porylusica replied offhandedly.

"Yes, I can," Ivan promised. "Once I am king, anything that displeases me shall be obliterated. If you show me the proper obeisance, I might be so generous as to forgive your insults, wench."

Porylusica mopped Makarov's brow. "Then it will please me to be your first execution. Of course, you are quite old yourself now. I wonder if the kingdom would be better placed it Laxus took over the role of being the king?"

"He lacks my charisma and wisdom," Ivan replied smugly. "The six nations would splinter apart at the seams if my boy took the reins of leadership. Under my rule, they will be broken to us, as they should be, like an obstinate mule. The Nation of Lightning shall rule over all with an iron fist."

"Then you've understood nothing as to why your father was the first to unite the nations into a single kingdom!" Porylusica spat. "I promise you one thing, boy. When your father passes, there will be hell to pay, and you will not be able to afford the cost. War is coming, and you will stand in the very eye of the storm."

**===Author's Note===**

**Hi there. Guess what show I've just watched? Game of Thrones fucking rules! **

**I've had to move parentage around a bit, because I wanted the characters to be princes, not the lords of their nations. So the dragons are humans now, as is Silver. Also, through a series of convoluted bastardry, I'll be putting Sting, Rogue and Lyon into other families, but we'll see as we come to it.**

**To help you, here is a list of the six major nations, their lords and titles.**

**The Nation of Lightning – Makarov Dreyar – The King – Lord Thunderstrike**

**The Nation of Fire – Igneel Dragneel – Lord Inferno**

**The Nation of Iron – Metalicana Redfox – Lord Blacksteel**

**The Nation of Air – Grandine Marvel – Lady Tempest**

**The Nation of Ice – Silver Fullbuster – Lord Blizzard**

**The Nation of Water – Kagura Mikazuchi – Lady Tsunami**

**In addition, there are two minor nations so far:**

**The Nation of Gold – Jude Heartphilia – Lord Ingot**

**The Nation of Script – Sebastian McGarden – Lord Scrivener**

**There will be one or two more, notably for the Strauss siblings. **

**This is a bit of a work of love. Like GoT it's gonna be slow. Don't expect updates. Just enjoy them when they happen. At this point, I have no specific end game in place, so I can't even think about how to end it yet. I think that GoT is about the journey. The hundreds of characters who intertwine and interact as they go on their way.**

**The next chapter will show Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Erza.**

**I put a map on my Deviantart account to help show the geography of the Kingdom.**


	2. Marriage Proposals

**The Fairy Throne**

**Chapter 2**

**Marriage Proposals**

**===Caldera Peak, The Nation of Fire===**

Lord Inferno's hall was full. Three long tables ran the length of the hall, packed with high ranking clansmen from the Nation of Fire. Along the lengths of the tables was food. A lot of food. The Nation had access to meat easily, but other things were rare here. Lucy's wagons had brought cheeses, vegetables, fruits and spices, along with more exotic meat not found here and, of course, ale.

At the end of the hall was the table for the Lord and his family. Lord Igneel was a very tall person, with sandy blonde hair and a well-honed physique. Like a lot of people in the nation of fire, he went bare-chested. What else he wore consisted of scaled leathers and a metallic headdress that he wore to signify his position as Lord Inferno.

At his table sat Lucy, and the other members of his extended family. There was his eldest son, Natsu Dragneel. He seemed to lack any kind of social graces, diving into his food with wild abandon, only pausing to join in with the loud songs being sung throughout the hall, spraying food from his open mouth.

Next to him sat his bastard half-brother, Sting Eucliffe. Still, they looked like they were twins except for the difference in hair colour, Sting's sandy blonde contrasting with the salmon pink of Natsu. While he was clearly enjoying the festivities, he was more reserved than Natsu, maintaining at least a veneer of manners.

There were a lot more besides them, but the one who caught Lucy's eye was a small, blue-haired boy, crawling under the table, nabbing food from plates and dragging it back under to wolf it down. Did he really think that no one could see him?

"Lucy!" Igneel spoke so suddenly that it startled Lucy from her thoughts and she looked up at the Lord of Fire inquisitively. He spoke in a jovial, if deep, tone. "Tell me, how fares your father these days?"

"My father is well," Lucy replied formally. "Business is growing and…"

"I did not ask as to your ledgers!" Igneel objected with a small chuckle. "I know that Lord Ingot is primarily concerned with matters of the wallet, but I was inquiring to his wellbeing."

"Ah. Then, he is happy and healthy, last I checked. He is happy to bring gifts to the Nation of Fire in exchange for continued friendship between our two countries." Lucy continued to speak in a very formal manner. Despite his friendly manner, Igneel was still a very imposing individual and she did not wish to anger him.

"Gifts!" Igneel snorted with amusement. "I thought gifts were not paid for in full, up front!"

"I believe my father gave you a most favourable discount…"

Igneel waved away Lucy's apology. "Let us not quibble. I have sat through enough of Jude's speeches on the import of fair trade within the kingdoms, I do not wish to discuss it here. Let me at least compliment you on the quality of your wares. In particular, this cheese is most agreeable. I wish we could produce such things in our country." 

"Why not?" Natsu piped up suddenly. "We could milk the Salamanders!"

"Milk… the…" Igneel placed a hand to his head to massage his brows. "Boy, I paid enough for your education. Why are you suggesting we milk reptiles!? I am sorry, young Lucy. Do not allow my son's inane prattling to ruin your evening."

"It does not bother me," Lucy replied with a light giggle at the comment. Igneel suddenly made a fleeting, sly expression, but it passed quickly.

"Tell me, what do you think of my son? While he might lack between the ears, he is not without his father's rugged good looks, would you not say?"

"Sir Natsu is most agreeable," Lucy replied politely and politically. It wasn't exactly a lie. He had a roguish, boyish charm to him.

"Then it is settled!" Igneel stood, slapping his hand on the table and standing. "You and Natsu shall be wed, to further the bond between our countries!"

"What!?" Lucy screeched.

"What!?" Natsu shouted.

**===Valheeri, Capitol of the Nation of Script===**

The Nation of Script was one of the smallest countries on the entire planet. As such, Valheeri was a small city, despite being the capitol. It was a pretty place, well-kept and clean. The population was low, and had a disproportionately large percentage of elderly people, who retired to this place, the seat of learning on the planet.

The peace was broken by an earth-shattering yell of joy as a young man rode his steed into the city. He grinned with feral delight as terrified citizens stumbled out of the way of his Raiyan. Raiyans were beasts bred for war from the ground up. Enormous feline creatures, slightly more massive than an average horse. Like the wolves of the north, they had a running gait not easily suitable for riding, but the men of Iron learned to ride in the saddle before they could walk. And they put that saddle on a wide array of creatures, from tame horses, to ferocious pterosaurs to plodding brachiopods. As the saying went, there was nothing a man of Iron couldn't ride – a saying that often ended with a crude tone and a hearty laugh.

The man who rode the beast was Gajeel Redfox, eldest son of Lord Blacksteel and heir to the country of Iron. He wore nothing save leather britches, and his wild black hair whipped against his muscular bronzed back as he rode. Like many in his country, he was adorned with a number of ritualistic piercings.

Behind him, a man rode another Raiyan. This man was huge, well over six feet tall. The men of Iron had darker skin than most people from the other countries, but this man was as dark as the night sky, his skin making his alabaster hair and red eyes stand out in sharp contrast.

"Gajeel. We are guests here. Perhaps you should stop driving these people before you," the man suggested calmly.

"We are men of Iron, Lil'!" Gajeel barked in return, mouth turned up into a big grin. "We take and do whatever we want."

Lily reached out and grabbed Gajeel's reins, pulling his Raiyan down to a slower pace. Gajeel glared daggers at him, but Lily was nonplussed. "Your father sent me with you, because this is a diplomatic mission. We may be warriors and conquerors, but it would do you good to understand that not all problems can be solved by brute force."

Gajeel clucked his tongue in an expression of dismissal. "By the throne, that's the fucking reason we're here in this piss poor excuse for a country to begin with, isn't it? All this 'alliance' bullshit. When old man Makarov finally kicks the bucket…"

"We will want allies," Lily butted in, finishing the thought. He scowled in annoyance. "You are as bad as your father sometimes. It took an age to convince him of the wisdom of this course of action. Don't ruin it now. You'll end up with a wife from this – won't that be a nice consolation?"

"I do wonder what it's like to stick your dick in the same woman twice," Gajeel mused, rubbing his chin.

"Well. There you go," Lily said sarcastically. He released Gajeel's reins and spurred his steed on. "Not so fast, but let's not keep the lady waiting."

**=== Mermaid Point, the Nation of Water===**

The Nation of Water was perhaps the most beautiful of all of the nations. Well, that was Juvia's humble opinion, anyway. When the sky was clear and the water was shimmering… there was nothing better. She admitted that the rolling plains of Iron had a golden beauty, but the stark peaks of Fire, or dense forest of Air? They couldn't compare to this place.

Still… when the skies weren't clear, and storms howled, their nation was perhaps the worst afflicted. To a human, the continents seemed to be permanent, but the coastline was worn away at, millimetre by millimetre, and here, where the country was practically entirely coastal, they felt the tides and the storms keenly.

By that measure, the settlements here were largely impermanent, built cheaply and quickly, to be replaced when needed. Tent like structures lined not with animal hide, but the scaly skin of vast naval predators. Upon Lady Tsunami's great tent was the skull of such a leviathan. Juvia would marvel at the enormous gaping maw, lined with needle sharp teeth, and the odd indent in the forehead, where she was aware that a bio-luminescent lure would hang.

It was night, and Juvia stood underneath that skull with Kagura. Inside, the party was still going on, fishermen and their wives singing, drinking and dancing. From their vantage point, they could see over the cliff of the coastline, were the sea glittered darkly with the star. Kagura leaned idly on her sword, which she carried wherever she went. Still, for it to be in her hands told Juvia that thoughts of war were on her mind.

Juvia and Kagura were half-sisters. Their father, the previous Lord Tsunami had been a complete and utter bastard. He'd sleep with a woman to provide himself a child. Finding himself laboured with a daughter, he'd have the woman executed, and the child brought up by servants to use as a commodity later in life. His sperm must have had a sense of irony, for he had ten daughters before he was killed during a storm that claimed his vessel. As eldest, Kagura had taken up his reign, and now the country had begun to prosper. Her strict but fair demeanour much more useful than her father's idiocy.

"Sister," she began in her emotionless tones. "You must be wondering why I have called you away from the party." Juvia made a noise of agreement, clearly curious. Kagura sighed slightly. "There is unrest in the capitol. I fear for the King's health. Our country has low military might. If there is a shift in the balance of power, I worry for our safety." 

"We have no enemies," Juvia pointed out. "There is little to gain by assaulting our land."

Kagura shook her head. "Don't be naïve. We control the coast. If you want a navy, you start here. On top of that, the majority of our border is shared with the Nation of Iron. Metalicana is a lover of violence, and with the king gone, may turn his sights here. No, we must look to secure our borders. Sister, I want you to travel north, to the Nation of Ice."

"Ice?" Juvia asked, surprise evident in her voice. Kagura nodded.

"Lord Blizzard is holding a feast in three days. If you leave in the morn, you should arrive in time. I want you to… extend diplomatic intentions to them." At the last part of the sentence, Kagura's tone changed. Juvia caught the meaning instantly.

"Sister, it is not like you to be so evasive. Please speak plainly."

Kagura sighed. "As you say. Juvia, sister dearest, I implore you to offer your hand in marriage to one of Silver's sons. With this, we can strengthen our bond beyond diplomatic pieces of paper. A blood tie, to ensure peace." Kagura placed a hand upon Juvia's shoulder. "I will not force you, but please think upon it."

Kagura went back inside. Juvia stayed, listening to the ocean. After several minutes, the pitter-patter of raindrops could be heard. More and more they came, and Juvia became soaked, her damp hair clinging to her.

"Juvia is sad."

**===Frostfang Keep, the Nation of Ice===**

Bawdy songs echoed throughout the wooden hall. All were started and sung most loudly by Lord Silver Fullbuster. Gray's father, he looked like an older version of his son, with a neat beard and more lined features. Lord Blizzard was in high spirits.

"To the Nation of Ice!" He roared drunkenly, holding aloft a tankard of ale. He was met by a cheer from his assembled men. Gray groaned a little from beside him, but joined in. Gray's half-brother joined in whole-heartedly. His name was Lyon, and he looked like Gray as well, but ironically for their names, had greyer hair.

"To the North!" Another rousing cheer.

"To this bloody delicious venison! Jahahahaha!"

"To the King! Long may his name live after his death!"

"And to you, my lord!" One soldier called out, to be met by more cheers. Gray sighed but smiled. Everyone was in high spirits, and that was good. In the chilling cold of the north, life could be short and miserable, so you might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

At long last, Silver sat back down from his repeated toasts, to take another slug of ale.

"Not had enough yet, dad?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"I'm still bloody conscious, aren't I?" Silver replied with a grin. "You should loosen up, lad! It's a good day! Life is for living, you know!"

"I know! I'm here, and I'm eating and drinking and I'm happy! I could just do with less… noise."

"Jahahaha! Well, I am a loud bastard, to be sure!" Silver knocked back yet more ale. "So, are you all ready to travel in the morning?"

"Travel?" Gray queried.

"To Frostbite," Silver clarified.

"Frostbite!?" Gray shouted. That was on the far east coast! That was several day's travel! "I wasn't told about this!"

"Really? I'm sure I told you…" Silver looked into his ale, shrugged and drank, shouting for more. Gray sighed and slammed his head into the wooden table. Silver went on after a serving girl refilled his tankard. "You know… the ambassadorial mission… with the envoy from Water… I told someone this, I swear. Lyon? Was it you?"

"Yes, dad," Lyon agreed. "You told me you wanted Gray and me to go to Frostbite Harbour to accept Lady Tsunami's ambassador into our nation."

"See? I knew I told someone."

"You know what?" Gray asked. "I'm suddenly feeling like some ale – to quench the pounding in my head by stupidity! To… something worth drinking for!"

"I'll drink to that! Jahahaha!"

**===Thunderspire City, the Nation of Lightning===**

Winterglare came down from the sky on her outstretched wings, easily riding the strong thermals rising up from the busy city below. Wendy peered down with a sense of amazement. The place she came from was small and insular, and the vast, bustling city below was simply staggering for her. The outer rings were enormous, and even the poor areas seemed wealthy compared to most other cities rich districts. 

As they went over the city, the slums gave way to the actual rich districts, with sloping veranda roofs and balconies from which to lord over the masses below. As they got closer to the castle, a Gryphon flew out to meet them, the rider bearing the sigil of the king. Wendy dutifully guided Winterglare along its flight path, and followed it to land upon the castle walls. Guards ran up to grab onto the eagle's reins and settle her down. Wendy and Charla leapt from their steed, and as they did so, they were greeted by the Gryphon's rider.

Erza Scarlet reached up to remove her helmet, allowing her ruby hair to fall about her shoulders. She wore the intricate golden armour of the country, with a red cloak to help signify her rank. Wendy and Charla looked up in awe as they were dwarfed by the female captain. But despite her terrifying appearance, Erza smiled warmly and extended a hand.

"Greetings. You must be Wendy Marvell, daughter of Lady Tempest. You've grown a lot since I last saw you." The jovial nature of the conversation helped the timid Wendy relax immensely. It had been a few years since she'd had to attend a gathering here, but she remembered Erza well. She left a lasting impression.

"Um… greetings, Captain of the Guard," Wendy stammered, bowing low. Charla did the same, though much more fluidly. "May I introduce Charla, my handmaiden?"

"A pleasure to meet you," Erza said quickly, shaking Charla's hand too. "May I assume that you have come to aid Porylusica in her work?"

"Yes… I don't know if I can be of any help, but…"

"I'm sorry." Erza cut off Wendy, and the light fell from her features. Erza straightened her shoulders. Wendy shuddered, having a dreadful premonition of what she would say. "I'm afraid to tell you that King Makarov Dreyar the First passed away in his sleep last night."

**===Laxus' Bedchambers, Thunderspire City===**

Laxus stood at his window, gazing out at the city beyond silently. He stood brazenly naked, not caring if anyone out there might see him – he was a prince, after all. He had never really cared what any man thought of him. There was a knock at the door. Laxus didn't reply, but it opened anyway.

Fried was one of Laxus' inner circle, his personal guards and servants, and had been so since he'd been old enough to lift a sword. He idolised the young prince, and seeing his naked back muscles and shapely derriere was a little much for him. He made a series of coughs and small noises to get Laxus' attention.

"What is it Fried?" Laxus asked, without turning around.

"The King… that is to say, your father has requested your attendance in the throne room."

"Gramps isn't even in the ground yet!" Laxus snarled, balling his fists. The motion sent his muscles tensing across his back. Fried blushed at the impressive display. "My father is not King yet! Grrr… fetch me my clothes!"

"At once, my liege! I shall get your formal gown…"

"No." Laxus interrupted Fried. He glowered out of the window for a moment longer before finally turning to look at Fried. Fried's face flushed bright red as he saw Laxus' private parts come into view. Why did he have to work for the sexiest man on the planet? It was very distracting for Fried. If Laxus noticed, he gave no sign. "Bring me my armour."

**===Author's Note===**

**We don't know much about Silver's character yet, but he seems quite friendly and easy-going when talking to people. Since he's not a demon in this story and a good guy (sort of), I like the idea of him being the stereotypical drunken Norse kind of guy. A bit more refined than that, but still an informal, friendly kind of dude.**

**Similarly, I see human Igneel as quite a friendly sort of person, but more formal and a warrior at his core. I'm looking forward to the point that I get to do human Metalicana… which is in chapter 5 at this point.**

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Lexxiebabey: **Thank you. I hope I can deliver.

**Bookprof101: **Those books are biiiiiig…

**SakuraIchigoDark: **Yes, Gajeel/Levy are Drogo/Daenaryis, but the similarities will end soon.

**Ulcaasi: **Quiet, or I'll raise him from the dead only to slaughter him again.

**Eddmos: **Thank you.

**Snakeboy33: **I'll be doing my own thing soon enough.

**l2bfree:** Juvia should appear quite a bit.


	3. Meetings

**.**

**The Fairy Tail Throne**

**Chapter 3**

**Meetings**

**===The Throne Room, The Nation of Lightning===**

Now clad in his intricate golden armour, Laxus marched into the main court of their kingdom, followed swiftly by his three guards, the Thunder Legion. Fried, Bixlow and Evergreen wore simpler armour than Laxus, but still more heavily ornamented than the average soldier. To put it in simple terms, no one was more fabulous than Laxus.

The hall was large and well lit by huge stain-glassed windows depicting old battles and glories of the kingdom. At one end sat the Fairy Throne, a huge chair wrought from pure silver. Atop it was the crest of the Dreyar line, a stylized bird. It was the seat that dictated the person who ruled the six nations, and the entire kingdom.

And right now, Ivan Dreyar sat in it.

Laxus was incensed. His grandfather wasn't even buried yet and Ivan already sat upon his throne? Intolerable! He strode down the aisle at a brisk pace, drawing the attention of the flunkies that populated the rooms to welcome the new king. Before he got halfway across the room, a powerful hand clamped around his shoulder, arresting his movement. That would have got most men killed, but Gildartz Clive was not most men.

In his youth, Gildartz had risen to become Captain of the Wardens, the mightiest man in the kingdom save for the king and his family and a few high-ranking positions. Since serving for a few decades had not seen him perish on the field of battle, Gildartz had become and old man and actually moved further up the ladder, becoming Makarov's Right Hand, his closest friend and advisor. He had been succeeded by Erza as Captain.

"Calm yourself, young prince. Things are moving quickly, and you need to think things through. Your father is rightful heir. You and I might expect a longer period of grieving, but this is his duty now."

"I don't feel like being patient, old man," Laxus replied, shrugging off his hand.

"You have a good heart, Laxus, but your temper is too short. At this moment, the fate of the Kingdom hangs on a thin thread. We must be careful lest we get outright war."

"Laxus, my boy!" Ivan called suddenly from the throne as he finally noticed his son amidst the sea of bodies swarming the throne room. As if a magic word had been spoken, the crowd split like the Red Sea, kneeling before their young lord. Laxus made a noise of disgruntlement, but stepped forward.

"So, I guess you're the king now, huh?" He asked with scarce contempt.

"Indeed. Now that my father, a great, great man has sadly passed away, the burden must fall upon my shoulders." Laxus rolled his eyes. Any more trite clichés? More annoying was how many in the crowd seemed to be buying into it. Gildartz stepped forward, bowing slightly.

"Burden as it may be, my liege, I will continue my duty to aide you and…"

"That will not be necessary," Ivan interrupted Gildartz disrespectfully. Gildartz looked up in mild surprise. "Father is dead and a new era is upon us. I will not need the council of the old era. We must make our way forwards. I am appointing Minister Purehito as my new Right Hand."

An elderly, grey haired man with a patch over one eye stepped forward and bowed low. "You honour me, my liege."

Laxus couldn't help but notice that Purehito was, if anything, older than Gildartz. That smelled like a bullshit argument to him. Laxus had to hand it to Gildartz, though. A lesser man might quarrel, but he took it in stride.

"Then, how may I best serve you, my king?" 

A flash of annoyance passed over Ivan's features, but the diplomatic mask came down. "You have served your king well for many years. I suggest that you retire to your estate and enjoy your retirement."

Now, Gildartz appeared rattled. Laxus wasn't sure what was about to happen, so he took the initiative and clapped his hands loudly. He raised his voice. "All rise, and salute the honourable Gildartz Clive!"

In essence, Laxus had repaid Gildartz' gesture, telling him not to act rashly. Soldiers clashed their metal-shod boots together in a tinny echo, saluting in perfect unison. None more perfectly than Erza, who stood out with her plume of scarlet hair. Mollified, Gildartz stood tall and returned the salute to the men he once led. He strode away, his broad back the last sight of him before he left the chamber.

"Now that that unpleasantness is out of the way, I have my first decree." Ivan stood, and gestured in a melodramatic fashion. "In one month, I shall have an official coronation. Let the messenger birds carry this news to the five winds! I hereby officially offer an invitation to the five Lords of the kingdom. Join me in peace! Let us meet and celebrate this coming era together!"

**===Valheeri, the Nation of Script===**

It was rather stressful, Levy decided. Being investigated by a man of Iron was a lot like being sniffed at by a large dog. After trying to greet him politely, Gajeel had simply walked up to her and begun to examine her. She resisted the urge to bite his fingers as he checked to see if she still had all of her teeth.

"You make me think of something," Gajeel said, poking her in the cheek with a filthy finger. "But I don't know your word for it. Hey Lil', what's the Common for Hol'ech?"

"I am not a porcelain doll!" Levy shouted in frustration. That grabbed Gajeel's interest, and his eyes swung back to stare at her. The ruby orbs were intense, but Levy refused to back down.

"Anati va kano Ihocian?"

"Watani kano."

"My daughter is a skilled linguist," Sebastian piped up, desperate to have some role in the proceedings. "In addition to the common tongue, she is fluent with all of the six major tongues on this planet."

"All of them?" Lily asked aloud. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. That would be useful. The nation of Iron was short on people who could converse in many languages. The higher nobles like himself and Gajeel were among the few who were able to learn even the common tongue.

"I can see that her head is big," Gajeel agreed, poking her forehead in a most aggravating manner, "but the rest of her is not. I suggest half price."

There was an audible slap as Lily clocked him over the back of the head. In a most undiplomatic manner, the pair shouted at each other in rapid Ihocian. It was easy enough for Levy to follow. It boiled down to the fact that Gajeel was an idiot. But to her surprise, Gajeel described her as 'halessari'. It didn't have a direct translation into common, but it meant that he found her attractive, but in a way he couldn't describe properly. She didn't think that she was his type.

"I have explained to the young prince that a wife's value is not directly proportional to her body mass. I apologize for the confusion." Lily hit Gajeel again, and he tossed a bag of gold coins to Sebastian. The wizened man staggered to catch the heavy weight.

"You speak Common very fluently," Levy replied, addressing Lily directly.

"I am 'Nakari', an advisor. It is my duty to learn, so that my Lord does not have to." Levy's eyes strayed towards Gajeel and Lily corrected her. "I meant Lord Blacksteel himself. He is… a warrior. He is not fond of the ways of learning, but knows that he must have some dealings. Hence my position. He has many strong warriors at his disposal, but few such as myself."

"You look to be quite strong, though," Levy said, tilting her head. Even without her personal short stature, Lily was a tower of a man, slabs of muscle upon an enormous frame.

"As is our way. You cannot live in the land of Iron unless you are strong. You will learn that yourself soon." As Lily said those words, Gajeel chuckled in humour. Levy gulped. This was the threshold. From now on, she'd be following this man. Not the scholar, but the moron. She'd be leaving her comfortable nation and going into the wilderness. She could hear her father counting through the coins behind her. No help there. No love either.

"Teach me, then."

"My lady?" Lily asked, confused.

"Teach me to be strong," she asserted harshly. She was facing Lily, so she didn't see the expression cross Gajeel's face. He had suddenly just become much more interested in the small girl.

"Of course," Lily said, bowing low. "I am appointed to teach Gajeel of the ways of the world. As his wife, I would extend my services to you. I humbly request that you allow me to learn of your knowledge in return."

"Now about the wedding," Sebastian wheedled. "I was hoping you could pay for…"

Without speaking any further, Lily drew a knife and grabbed Levy's wrist. Before she could protest, he cut her across the palm. Ruby blood began to flow. She managed to bite back her pain to only a whimper as Lily cut Gajeel's hand as well. Gajeel then grasped her bloody hand with her own.

"Blood of ours is blood of yours. As it runs together, so do our families. Now, they are as one." Lily took a step back. "You are now wed, in the custom of our people."

"Y-you… what did you do!?" Levy shouted, bewildered by the sudden action. "Do you have any idea of infections or transmittable diseases!?"

"If your blood is clean and strong, there is no issue," Lily replied curtly.

"And if they aren't!?" Levy demanded.

"Then you'll die. Stop complaining. You're a Redfox now, you must hold your head high and strong." Levy swallowed harshly, and straightened her back. This was a minor thing, and there would be much, much harsher ordeals to overcome.

"He said to hold your head high," Gajeel said with a malicious grin as he towered above her. "I wouldn't call that high."

"I am your wife," Levy stated boldly, refusing to be intimidated by the difference in size. "You shall treat me with more respect."

Gajeel leaned in, his eyes like a hawk. "I think you've got the wrong end of the stick, little Hol'ech. We are not equals. You are my property. If you cannot keep up with me, you will break, and I will discard you like any other object."

**===Frostbite Harbour, the Nation of Ice===**

The Nations of Water and Ice shared a border, though a very small one. The Nation of Water ran north along the eastern coast, where it touched the Nation of Ice for a few miles between the coastline and the Nation of Iron, which occupied a lot of land between them. Despite what they wished was true, the Nation of Water did not hold the entire coastline, and Ice maintained a dock in torrid, ice-choked water.

Juvia had therefore travelled by boat. A small courier vessel, elegant and graceful, with a minimal crew. If they came upon anyone who wanted to kill them, they had no weaponry, but they were fast. They could escape trouble, and had made the long journey in only a few days.

As they approached Frostbite Harbour, Icebreaker crews came to meet them. The vessels were small and made of iron, designed to stop the cold weather from permanently freezing their only source of nautical trade. They pushed the ice floes out of the way of Juvia's ship, allowing it to dock.

Juvia was dressed in blue, fur-lined clothes against the harsh cold. Behind her, Milliana wrapped her own cloak tightly, complaining loudly about the bitterness of the weather. Didn't it ever stop snowing here?

"Actually, it is most pleasant here during the summer time. A harbour made of ice is not very useful, after all." As they were disembarking, they were greeted by a man, and Juvia felt her heart flutter. He was tall and well formed, with unruly black hair and what could only be described as drop-dead gorgeous features. He wore a heavy brown fur cloak over his shoulders. He extended a hand warmly. "Greetings. I am Gray Fullbuster, son of Lord Silver." 

Juvia shook his hand. "I… I am Juvia… I mean, Juvia Loxar, second in line for the title of Lady Tsunami."

"Oh?" Gray's mouth curled into a friendly smirk. "Then one day we'll be rivals, I suppose. Leaders of our nations."

"Juvia sincerely hopes that we will not be rivals," she replied as boldly as she could. "Juvia believes that we are of ice and water, one and the same. We should be friends. Different, but cut from the same cloth."

"My lady, you have wisdom beyond your years!" Juvia stepped back in surprise as a young man who had been standing behind Gray stepped forward. He was similar to Gray in many ways, but his hair was a snowy grey. He knelt and held her hand. "My lady, let us be wed, and join our families!"

"Lyon! Show some bloody decorum!" Gray snapped.

"A true man cannot hide his emotions before the blossoming of such a lovely flower!" Lyon gushed, gazing deeply into Juvia's eyes.

"Lord Fullbuster, please inform your friend that if he does not remove his hand from my lady, then it is my duty to snap it off," Milliana said in a cheerful, optimistic manner that clashed with the meaning of her words. Gray sighed and forcefully dragged Lyon backwards onto his ass.

"My apologies. My half-brother is a good man, but he is often swamped by needless emotion." Gray bowed low, taking the opportunity to kick Lyon. Scowling, Lyon prostrated himself, realising that the lady of another nation was perhaps worth a little consideration. Gray apologised again. "Vu zuis Desoll."

"You speak Aquin?" Juvia gasped.

"Only a little," Gray confirmed. "Is it not common for a noble to learn a little?"

"I was never good with language study," Juvia replied with a faint blush.

Gray laughed a little. "When I was a boy, I always loved to learn Pyrain. Perhaps because no other language has such a diverse way to swear!"

**===Natsu's Chambers, Caldera Peak, The Nation of Fire===**

"Kirg Neik!" Natsu barked, literally flipping a table in his anger. "I can't glouten believe that faust frautauker!"

"Natsu, maybe you shouldn't talk about your father like that," Happy suggested, seeming quite fine with listening to a longer tirade. Natsu gave him a half-hearted look of annoyance, but turned away.

"How dare he decide who I am to marry!?" He shouted. "I will decide who, when and where I will marry!"

"I think it's because your dad knows that you're an idiot!"

"What!?"

"If Natsu is left to his own desires, he will fight, then eat and then sleep! Over and over again," Happy declared with his trademark mirth. Natsu balked, but no response was forthcoming. Okay, so he liked to fight. What young man didn't? And when your belly was full, who could stay awake? That didn't mean that he wouldn't settle down someday. Someday, far, far away in the future.

There was a knock at the door. Natsu didn't respond, so there was another knock, and another. After a moment, a male voice floated through the door.

"I heard him in there. If he ignores you any longer, my lady, I'll kick his face in."

"Patience, Loke. He is probably as troubled as I." As he heard Lucy's voice, Natsu felt ashamed. What man fled from a woman? She wasn't a Tyrant King, and he'd slain three of those personally. Surely, he had enough bravery to talk to her? A few moments passed before her worked up the courage to open the door.

"May I come in, Sir Dragneel?" She asked quietly. Natsu stepped back from the door.

"Fine, but drop the sir stuff. You know my name is Natsu."

She came into the room, leaving Loke in the corridor. Since he didn't get the hint, Natsu shoved Happy out into the corridor as well, before slamming the door shut firmly. Lucy looked around the chamber. Igneel's residence wasn't a building – it was hacked into a mountainside. The room had no windows, since they were technically underground. The rest of his village was 'normal' buildings made of wood and stone, but Igneel left a mark upon the mountain itself.

"You are as surprised as I am. You weren't expecting your father to declare our marriage, were you?"

"Of course not!" Natsu replied loudly. He crossed his arms and pondered, deep in thought. "We've met a few times at these feasts my father throws, haven't we? It's not like you're some stranger I've never met before."

"Our fathers are old, lifelong friends. They've probably been planning this for a while," Lucy groaned, rubbing the back of her head. "My experience with your father is that he's not used to hearing 'no' for an answer. I know mine isn't." 

Natsu looked away. "No, people don't say 'no' to dad. Well, I do. And he hits me a lot for it."

"He only hits you when you're stupid!" Happy called through the door. Natsu shouted an angry curse in Pyrain and threw a tankard at the door. Cooling his temper, he turned back to Lucy. He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. She was certainly beautiful. Her eyes were clear and honest, and her hair was a beautiful shade of gold. And she was more than ample in the bust department…

In return, Lucy was looking at Natsu's naked torso, following the contour of the muscles down… she shook herself slightly. He wasn't ugly. He had a boyish charm, in her opinion, someone who was still full of the vigour and lack of responsibility of youth.

"Tomorrow morning," Natsu said quickly, startling Lucy a little. "Meet me for breakfast tomorrow, and then I will take you up to the peak. It's a beautiful sight, and it'll give us a chance to know each other. At least we'll know if we hate each other by lunchtime!"

Lucy smiled and giggled. "It's a date."

**===Sunstorm Citadel, the Nation of Soul===**

"Mira! Big sis! Mira!" Mira smiled as she heard the familiar voice of her little sister coming down the path. She was standing in the gardens, pruning her flowerbed. She looked around as Lisanna hurried down a small flight of steps, clearly excited.

"Calm down, sister! You'll wear your heart out!" Mira said lightly, smiling. Lisanna beamed back a big grin and waved a small piece of paper in front of her.

"It's happened, big sis, just like you thought it would! After the king passed away, he called the Council of Six. The message literally just came in and I ran right down to give it to you." She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "It's frustrating that they wouldn't invite us."

"That's fine," Mira said. She turned to look at the horizon. Sunstorm Citadel was on an island in a lake. The view from the gardens gave a fantastic view over the water. "Our nation may not be very big, but the times are changing. Tell brother to ready the transport. We'll leave for the capitol in the morning. We've got a party to crash."

**===Author's Note===**

**This is the first chapter to address the concept of language. There is a language known as the common tongue. As you might guess, this sounds an awful lot like English. It's spoken throughout the world, so there is a way to communicate. Each nation has their own language, though.**

**The Nation of Lightning speaks Raik, based on Latin.**

**The Nation of Fire speaks Pyrain, based on German.**

**The Nation of Water speaks Aquin, based on French.**

**The Nation of Ice speaks Froze, based on Danish.**

**The Nation of Iron speaks Ihocian, based on Japanese.**

**The Nation of Air has no formal second language.**

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Ulcaasi: **Okay, then I'll double kill Makarov, and kill his ghost.

**Lexxiebabey: **Those questions are hopefully why people will find this a good fic!

**SakuraIchigoDark: **The blue haired kid was Happy. I never got a chance to introduce him last chapter.

**Bookprof101: **I've never read a Song of Ice and Fire.

**PurpleRose328: **Chapter 4 is kinda dull, honestly, mostly setting up events for Chapter 5, where things really start moving.

**Mira-san7: **Don't hold your breath on that one.

**Snakeboy33: **Thanks

**Drkooljack: **No, I'm not gonna use magic. It's hard, though. I just want Laxus to rage through some guys with lightning.

**Lexie Loves Anime: **Yes, lots of heirs…

**L12bfree:** I try to always respond to reviews. You took the time to read and say something, after all. My job? Errr… I'm an accountant.

**MMBC: **Yeah, I'm bad with that. I lose tone every now and again, usually due to humour.


	4. Calling the Council

**.**

**The Fairy Throne**

**Chapter 4**

**Calling the Council**

"Natsu, slow down!" Lucy cried. She clung onto Natsu for dear life, her arms wrapped around his middle. He merely grinned and cracked the reins, driving his Salamander onward. The beast was called Fueuerrauser (roughly, Firestarter) and navigated the steep mountain slopes like a professional.

It was just before the dawn. Lucy could see mountain spire above her already catching the sun's glow, but they were still in the shade for the moment. Why had she agreed to go on a date with this man? It was cold and miserable here! But then they crested a ridge and the sun greeted them with its full force. Lucy blinked at the sudden light and the warm feeling.

"See that? This is the best view in the whole world!" Natsu said with evident glee. Lucy continued to blink. How the devil did his eyes adjust so fast? But as her vision returned, the panorama came into view. Caldera peak was one of the tallest mountains. From here, she could see for miles, even with the surrounding mountains. Their peaks pushed through the cloudline, illuminated gold by the sunrise.

"It's beautiful," She said quietly, awed by the scene. Firestarter croaked at the words, as if he agreed with them.

"No doubt!" Natsu replied. "As far as I can tell, this is the top of the world! Any higher and you'd hit your head on the sky!"

"You know that's impossible, right? The sky isn't a thing you can hit."

"Then what are the stars set in?" Natsu responded offhandedly. He didn't seem very interested by the topic, but Lucy wasn't deterred.

"Do you think we can come back here at night? When the sky is clear?" She asked. Natsu nodded.

"It's great. You can see all the stars here on a clear night."

"Then promise me that we'll come again. I'll show you the stars and their names. And I'll tell you a bit about them. It'll boggle your mind, I promise you that. For starters, the Sun? That's a star, you know."

"Psh, no way."

"I mean it. Promise to bring me back at night. Promise." Lucy hugged him tighter at the force of her request. Dad always said to honour a ladies' request, Natsu thought.

"Alright, I promise," he relented. "But I don't promise to get an education. Spent most of my life avoiding that." Lucy smiled at that, and Natsu blushed slightly. However, any further discussion was stopped by a series of explosions in the sky.

"What was that!?" Lucy cried, started.

"Fireworks?" Natsu questioned. But now, in the daytime? Oh shit! "It's a tribute. Our Nation's way of celebrating the passing of a great man. We must have just received the message of a friend passing on, and there's only one person that I can think of."

Lucy squealed as Natsu spurred Firestarter down the mountain slope at breakneck speeds. As they reached the village, people hurried out of the young lord's way as he made his way to his father's side. He found him in the village square as he guessed. He was still watching the fireworks as the third wave made its way into the sky. He turned as he saw Natsu approach.

"Is it true, father?"

"This morning, we received a carrier hawk with a message. King Makarov has passed, and his son Ivan has taken the throne. We have little time to mourn the passing of a great man, as I must set out at once. He has called the Council of Six."

"The Council of Six!?" Lucy cried. "But there hasn't been one in…"

"A long time indeed," Igneel agreed. "Boy! I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Lucy, but you will accompany me to the Nation of Lightning after midday. We will feast one last time, and then we shall ride for the capitol."

"Why do I have to go?" Natsu whined.

"Because you are stupid," Igneel replied with a lazy grin. "It will do you good to see some politics. Miss Lucy, we will take our leave shortly. Please convey our deepest gratitude to Jude for his produce."

"As you say, my Lord."

"I think that you can call me dad soon. When we return, we shall arrange the wedding. For now, let us have one last feast, and toast to a good man's name!"

**===The Rolling Plains, the Nation of Iron===**

Levy's head was drooping, she could barely keep herself upright. How many days had they been riding now? She sat before Gajeel on his mount, which Levy had learned was named Alraiya. A name which proved Gajeel's fluency with naming, since it basically meant 'Tiger Lord'. Despite its ferocious appearance, it seemed to have taken a liking to Levy, and didn't mind bearing her weight.

"Don't fall, little Hol'ech. I won't pick you up."

"Would it cost you so much effort to support me a little more?" Levy sniped back. She was practically sitting within his embrace, but he did nothing to help her. He didn't respond, so Levy turned her attention back to the landscape. The Nation of Iron was beautiful in its own way. Golden grass covered the almost featureless plains. It was slightly maddening in a way, Levy would have like some kind of landmark for guidance. Gajeel and Lily seemed to know their way well enough, though.

Night fell and they rested. They only carried horsemeat and water, but it was like a fine meal to Levy's exhausted body. Her companions were quite laconic, though. She doubted that they would give her any good dialogue. However, she did watch them look up into the stars to chart their course. The stars were amazing here, she thought. A dome of dark blue that ran from horizon to horizon with nothing blocking it at all. The stars blazed wonderfully up there, but neither or Gajeel nor Lily seemed interested in them beyond their utilitarian purpose.

The next day, they finally reached a settlement. Dozens of animal hide tents pitched in the middle of nowhere. Enormous, rhino-like beasts were pitched alongside Raiyans and Horses. She heard Gajeel comment that the size of the place was smaller than expected. What did he mean by that? As they rode into the settlement, it was clear that the people here recognized Gajeel and Lily. They stared at her with curiosity.

"Kore va Josan Vatch?" Gajeel shouted at a nearby person. His response was to gesture towards a big tent near the centre. Levy wondered if anyone actually remembered that she spoke Ihocian fluently. He had asked where his father was. Gajeel dismounted from his steed, but didn't help Levy down. She almost fell into the mud as she got off. Lily helped steady her as Gajeel marched towards the tent.

"Josan!" Gajeel shouted again. A man emerged from the tent, and he resembled Gajeel in a way, but his hair was shorter and he was clearly younger. Gajeel looked surprised and the pair began to argue loudly in Ihocian. It seemed that Gajeel's father was not here. He'd gone off to a function in the Nation of Lightning. No… he'd been summoned, an ugly word for the proud people.

"Is this your bride?" The man asked, changing the subject and language.

"Rogue, this is… something. I forget her name."

"You forgot my name!?" Levy screeched. "You drag me halfway across the planet and you can't even be bothered to remember my name!?"

"Her name is Levy," Lily grumbled. "She is right to chastise you, young Lord. Show some care in your actions. Rogue, did Lord Blacksteel leave any instructions in his wake?"

Rogue shrugged. "He said to wait here until he got back. Oh, he did recommend that you get on with producing an heir for him. It might be important in the near future."

"Fair enough," Gajeel replied, and grabbed Levy's arm, dragging her towards the tent. It happened so fast, that Levy was only just catching up to what was going on. She began to struggle.

"No! Please, I don't want that!" She screamed.

"I'm not going to rape you!" Gajeel snapped, startling her. "For kissa's sake, you've been complaining the whole way about how tired you were! I was just going to take you somewhere you can sleep!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"There is no honour in rape," Gajeel said stonily. "I don't believe in much, but I don't believe that a strong child can be born unless the blood of both is willing. A child of rape would be born sickly and weak."

Lily nodded proudly. At least some of his teachings had penetrated Gajeel's thick skull. While the world was preparing for the fallout of Makarov's death, Lily was preparing for a much more personal battle. The world could burn, for all he cared, but Lily would see the Nation of Iron forged into a stronger nation, a better nation. Metalicana would never allow that, so Lily would place his faith in Gajeel. Whatever the outcome of the Council of Six, war was coming to Iron, and Lily would be the instigator.

**===Frostfang Keep, the Nation of Ice===**

"Jahahaha!" Silver laughed with all the volume of a roaring Celeolisk as he hugged Juvia to him tightly. "Welcome to my city! Take all that you need, and be merry! Life is short in the snow, so live warmly!"

"T-thank you, my lord," Juvia replied with a trembling voice as Silver finally released her. Silver looked very much like an older version of his son, with more lined features and a small, neat beard. But were Gray was rather refined, Silver was outgoing and jovial. "You are a most gracious host."

"Nonsense! What is mine is yours! How about my boys? Any of them take your fancy?" At the question, Juvia went bright scarlet. Was he asking her to marry one of them? What did she do? Gray shuffled a little uncomfortably, but Lyon radiated hope.

"Please stop tormenting the young thing," a woman's voice said kindly. Juvia saw a woman approach them, with short brown hair. She bowed slightly. "I am Lady Ur, Silver's wife and the mother of these boys. Please ignore my husband – he's always trying to marry them off."

"If only Gray wasn't such a resistant little bastard. And Lyon's willing, but waiting for the right person." Lyon began to step forward, to proclaim that he'd found the right woman at last, but Gray pushed him back in annoyance. They stood in Frostfang's courtyard, surrounded on all sides by stone walls. Snow was mostly gone here, raked away to allow the residents to do their work. You could almost forget you were in the Nation of Ice, if not for the bleak sky… and the chilling cold, of course.

"Juvia is happy to accept your hospitality. I look forward to talking to you about the bonds between our nations."

"Not me."

"Eh?" Juvia blanched. He was refusing peaceful talks? Did he want to go to war?

"I have to leave for Thunderspire soon. I won't be available to talk with you, my little lady. However, I'm sure my eldest idiot… er, son, will be more than willing to talk to you on my behalf."

"Oi, dad!" Gray protested incoherently. 

"I'm not throwing you to the wolves, boy!" Silver said with a hearty laugh. "All I'm asking you to do is talk with this lovely lady in my absence. I'm sure you two can hammer out anything you wish to discuss. Consider it training for the both of you. You'll both inherit nations one day, so you have to learn how to talk in a diplomatic fashion, jahaha!"

Gray groaned inwardly. To ride to Thunderspire and back was a week at the very least. He was going to be left alone with Lyon and Juvia for a whole week!

**===Thunderspire City, the Nation of Lightning===**

"Where is that boy of mine?" Ivan asked casually as he sat upon the Fairy Throne. His dark robes cast black reflections upon the silvered surface of the chair. Next to him, Purehito stood idly. His one good eye examined the nearly empty hall. It was strange for the throne room to be so empty, but it had been cleared out and a table brought in to accommodate the five Lords.

"I do not know my King. Shall I send a runner to find out? He is most likely in his chambers, getting ready."

"There will be no need," Laxus rumbled in his deep voice as he entered the room. The Thunder Legion followed closely on his heel. Today, Laxus wore a finely embroidered tunic rather than his armour, but there was no doubt that his three guards had hands ready to reach for the hilt of their blades at a moment's notice.

"I'm glad that you could join us, Laxus!" Ivan crooned. "It will be so important for you to see how to make the five Lords bow to your will as king. One day, you shall inherit all of this." They turned as the doors opened and there was the staccato impact of perfectly regimented footsteps on the stone floor. Erza Scarlet entered the room, followed by a dozen guards.

"My apologies, my liege!" Erza declared loudly. "We received no missive telling us to come to the hall, but I know you must require guards for the Council. The runner must not have delivered the letter, but I will take the blame. Still, we are here now to perform our duty to you."

Ivan looked at Erza in the same way an owner might pity a puppy because it was too stupid to figure something out. "My dear Erza, you never received an order because I never sent one. From now on, the security of myself and this throne room will fall to my personal guards. You are not needed here."

Erza's eyes went along the walls of the room, picking out the forms of nine individuals. Instead of wearing the golden armour of their nation, they each wore black heraldry over silver armour. Each wore a helmet that hid their faces behind a snarling grotesque and each bore an icon of a nation. Erza had heard tales of these guards, the 'Seven Kin'. A strange name since there were actually nine of them.

Each had the symbol of one of the nations on their tabards. The six major nations, and three of the smaller ones. Fire, Lightning, Ice, Water, Air, Iron, Script, Soul, Gold. Apparently, Ivan had recruited each one from among the strongest of their people. Each represented the physical peak of their countries.

"My liege, with all due respect, the Wardens have always provided security for the king. It is why we are called the Wardens."

"Please do not throw a tantrum," Ivan responded dismissively. "I haven't disbanded your order; I merely entrust my safety to more competent and loyal troops."

Laxus watched with worry as Erza's fists balled and he saw her swallow. He followed the thought perfectly. She had been about to shout that she was loyal, but shouting at your king was counter-productive in the extreme.

"You are dismissed, Captain Scarlet," Ivan said imperiously, waving a hand. Anger flared in Erza's eyes and she didn't move. One of the seven kin stepped in front of her, his tabard marked with the symbol of the Nation of Iron. She could see his darker skin tone through his eye holes. There was no doubt that this was a man of Metalicana's people.

"You have been dismissed, Erza Scarlet. Please leave, or we will be forced to make you leave," he said in the thick accent of an Ihocian speaker.

"You will forgive me. I will leave, but I must make sure that the king is in safe hands." Laxus considered himself to be proficient with the blade, but he'd never seen two people go from standing to battle so quickly. The second Erza's sentence had ended, the hall was full of the ringing of blade on blade. Erza seemed suitably impressed. "Your reflexes are quite good."

"Quite so. I hope one day to test you properly, Captain Scarlet. Now, please leave this place."

"As I will, Asuma of Iron, as I will." It was only a guess, but Erza saw the conformation in Asuma's eyes. She span in place, sheathing her sword as she did so. Her men turned and began to file from the room. Asuma, a man so deadly that even in the country of warriors he found no place to settle. Interesting. She could try to append some names to the others on that basis. Most nations had people of great talent for murder.

Zancrow of Fire, a mass murderer, unhinged and unstable. Meredy of Water, a cold and emotionless predator. Yomazu of Script – perhaps the only man from that place known for his strength. She wasn't sure about the others, though. In particular, she caught the gaze of the woman bearing the mark of Ice. She was trouble for sure.

"Well, that's one unpleasant thing dealt with," Ivan said, dusting his hands. "Now, I trust I will not be kept waiting much longer?"

Purehito nodded. "Lord Blacksteel, and Ladies Tempest and Tsunami are within our guest quarters as we speak. Our scouts have sent word of Lords Inferno and Blizzard being spotted. They should be here before the sun sets."

"Excellent!" Ivan rubbed his hands together and turned to his son. "Laxus boy, that'll give us a little time to discuss how I expect this meeting to go. By the end, they will follow me as the one true ruler of this kingdom!" 

**===Author's Note===**

**The seven kin. Yeah, there's nine. Think of it like the Crazy 88. I wanted one from each nation, and since I have nine, it was quite easy to add in Yomazu and Kawazu.**

**Asuma - Iron**

**Zancrow - Fire**

**Meredy - Water**

**Ultear - Ice**

**Kain - Lightning**

**Capricorn - Gold**

**Rustyrose – Air**

**Yomazu – Script**

**Kawazu – Soul**

**Since most of you have seen GoT, I know you'll be a little worried about a formal function!**

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Lexxiebabey: **All of those things will be addressed in time.

**Ulcaasi: **Dat ass, tho

**SakuraIchigoDark: **At least my humour is found by some people.

**l2Bfree:** I wish I had the skill to be a mangaka.

**PurpleRose328: **Game of Thrones – Series 1 is great. Series 2 is great. Series 3, not so much.

**Mr LOL: **I know, I know.


	5. The Council of Six

**.**

**The Fairy Throne**

**Chapter 5**

**The Council of Six**

"My Liege, may I present Lord Inferno, Igneel Dragneel!" Igneel entered the throne room, past the herald. He wore a fine red cloak which he fastened around his shoulders. Igneel was very tall, with sandy blonde hair. He didn't bear much resemblance to Natsu, who walked behind him, since he looked more like his mother. It was the eyes where they were the same, full of fire and passion.

"Next, I present Lady Tempest, Grandine Marvell!" Grandine was a lady in her middle years, with dark blue hair cascading past her shoulders. She wore loose fitting diaphanous white robes. Porylusica was with her, since she had never left the capitol and was a very high ranking member of their nation.

"Lady Tsunami, Kagura Mikazuchi!" Kagura was the youngest of the five lords, having inherited her lands from the death of her father. She wore a militaristic outfit, and as ever, her curved sword was at her hip. Her retainer, a green haired woman known as Ariana Webb followed at her heel.

"From the north, Lord Blizzard, Silver Fullbuster!" Silver had eschewed his normal heavy fur cloak in the warmer climes of Lightning. Still, he wore what was mainly animal hides, since there weren't many fabrics easy to procure in the frozen wastes. Ur, his wife, was with him.

"And lastly, I present the mighty Lord Blacksteel, Metalicana Redfox!" There were upper limits on how big a human could be, and Metalicana pushed those to the extreme. He stood at almost seven feet tall, and was broad across the shoulders. His hair hung in black dreadlocks down to his exposed torso. No one walked with him, a display of bravado. He alone was enough to kill anyone.

The five lords advanced down the throne room ahead of their consorts to form a line before the throne. At this point, things became very awkward. Ivan had expected them to kneel unconditionally, but none of them did. Silence stretched out into that expectation until Purehito rapped his cane on the floor.

"Is it not customary to kneel before your king!?" He snapped.

"Gehehe, it is to be seen," Metalicana said with his incredibly deep voice.

"I _am _your king," Ivan stressed.

"It is not a question of legal rights," Igneel replied formally. "In terms of bloodline, the choice is clear. However, a king must be strong. We five lords will not kneel before a king who is not worthy of us. Your father earned that right."

Ivan's face began to turn purple with rage. Around the room, his Seven Kin began to tense, hands going towards weapons. All of the Lords saw the movement, but none seemed concerned. Metalicana actually chuckled.

"Let us not fight," Grandine said gently. "We are here to talk, after all."

"Prove that you are worthy and we will kneel," Silver agreed.

"Of course, you could have us all killed," Kagura suggested with mirthless humour. "The fallout from that decision would be most interesting."

On the inside, Laxus was smiling. To think, what was needed to unite the leaders of five disparate nations was a unified hatred of another man! He would never have guessed that they would be in such accord. Ivan consented to allow them to sit at the long table that was drawn up. With the throne at the head, Igneel seated himself at the far end. Metalicana and Kagura sat on one side and Grandine and Silver took the other.

"Then, as your new king, allow me to explain how the following will go. I will give you decrees, and you will enact them."

"Despite your choice of wording, yes, I believe that is how a kingdom works," Igneel replied drolly. Laughter passed around the table. Anger flashed in Ivan's eyes. He had expected to have to assert himself, but this level of disrespect – it was beyond what he had ever imagined!

"It is rather simple, is it not?" Kagura asked. "The question is simply whether or not that all of our treaties survive the passing of your father."

"They do not," Metalicana snarled. "I only followed Makarov because he was a strong man! Iron hereby retracts all of its treaties and privileges with the other nations."

"You're joking!" Grandine gasped amongst the general raucous that followed.

"I am not. I declare Iron to be a sovereign nation, until I am shown the wisdom of doing otherwise. Our borders are closed and no trade will enter or leave our kingdom. Peace has made my nation weak. I will rekindle our warrior spirit!"

"Are you declaring war on the other nations!?" Igneel asked incredulously.

"No," Metalicana replied. It was a complete an utter lie, but even the stubborn headed giant knew that declaring outright war meant that he would not live to exit this chamber. He trusted in his strength enough to kill everyone here, but there was an army thousands strong outside.

"This is an outrage!" Silver stated. "My kingdom survives through the trade of the others, and over half our border is with you! Without Iron's assistance, we will suffer harshly! Winter is coming to our nation, and we require trade to survive!"

"I am sure that will not come to be," Ivan said in a sickly smooth voice. He stared at Metalicana. "In fact, I am confident that I have enough to offer that Lord Blacksteel will reconsider his stance to leave the alliance. But, the point raised is a good one. All of our diplomatic documents must be re-examined so that we are all happy with our positions."

Ivan was about to go into a speech about all of his demands were about to become harsher, but there was a commotion at the entrance to the hall. Voices were raised. Ivan saw the Seven Kin nearest to the door react, but the Herald ran in, looking very nervous.

"Pardon, my Liege, Lords and Ladies, but I must make a further presentation. I must present Lady Overtake, Mirajane Strauss!" A young, white-haired woman strode into the room, flanked by a shorter woman and an enormous man, the equal of Metalicana. It had been many years since Laxus had last seen Mira, and he was surprised to see the lady she had grown into.

"My apologies, King Ivan!" Mira announced loudly. "I did not mean to be late."

"You were not invited," Ivan replied stonily. "This is a meeting for the major nations only."

"Then now is the time! I, Lady Overtake of the Nation of Soul hereby petition for my nation to be raised in rank into a major nation, and furthermore, I hereby announce my intentions to be wed to Prince Laxus!"

The hall became drenched in noise by the fury generated by the flurry of outrageous claims. No one had suggested something so preposterous in the last a hundred years! But Mira stood there unfazed, letting the words fall around her. She held Laxus' gaze, and to his surprise, he felt something stir within him.

**===A Guest Chamber, the Nation of Lightning===**

Ivan had been forced to call a recess while they tried to sort out the mess that Mira's arrival had caused. Igneel and Natsu had retreated to a guest chamber where they met Happy, Natsu's constant companion and Macao Conbolt, Igneel's oldest and most trusted servant.

"This is bad," Igneel said succinctly, summing up his thoughts in a simple manner. "In fact, this is what I feared most."

"I don't get it," Natsu said, clearly frustrated by the world level politics. "Why does it matter if there are seven major nations or six?" 

"Your father is worried about two things," Macao stated. "First and foremost, if Mira is successful, it is likely that instead of there being seven nations, Ivan will demote one of the existing ones. Secondly, Makarov's passing is a turbulent time, and Mira has exploited it to the extreme. This could cause a domino effect, where things break apart quickly."

Igneel's eyes flickered. "No matter how I try and play out this council in my head, this ends badly. We need to seal our allies quickly! Grandine will take a neutral stance in any situation. Metalicana will side with whomever he deems worthy. Kagura replies to crisp logic. Silver will respond to signs of friendship. We must play this carefully. Natsu! Keep your mouth shut, you understand!? We have zero room for error."

**===Apollo Gardens, the Nation of Lightning===**

"You've caused quite a stir, but I imagine you know that." Laxus walked arm in arm with Mira through the castle's expansive gardens. Numerous servants tended to it as they passed, and a dozen guards followed them at all time, including Laxus' Thunder Legion.

"It wasn't my intention to ruffle anyone's feathers…"

"Bullshit." Laxus' mouth curled into a wry smile. "It's been a while since I last saw you, Mira, but I remember you well. You were tearing around Gramp's banquet hall, shouting at the top of your lungs. You were a little hell-raiser!"

"Maybe so, but I've now grown into a woman," Mira replied with a devilish smile. Laxus had to appreciate the fact that she had curves in all of the right places. "And while I might still be a bit of a hell-raiser, it is no longer aimless. I have ambitions, Laxus. Big ambitions."

"Well, you're trying to marry me, which would make you queen one day. I dare say that's as high as ambitions get. Except… if you wanted, the direct route would be to marry my dad, not me."

"I might be ambitious, but sometimes, some methods are just… intolerable. You'll forgive me if I find the young prince much more palatable than his father." Mira pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she made her declaration, though Laxus wasn't particularly fazed. He was a prince and very good looking by the standards of the people. Women threw themselves at him. Well, those with the high standing to do so.

"You know, I do believe that your plan skips over one very important detail."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"The part where I refuse your marriage proposal. I'm not really in a marrying mood right now. My grandfather has just passed away, my father has just inherited a kingdom and appears to be about to run it into the ground, and I have five assholes all vying for attention like babies suckling at their mother's teat. So you'll forgive me if I don't prostrate myself at your feet."

"I think you've misunderstood the situation, my Prince. You won't be able to say no. What I'll be bringing to the table is too sweet to turn up."

"Oh? Well, you've definitely got my interest now."

Just behind them, Mira's sibling walked with the castle guards. Elfman grumbled something under his breath, causing Evergreen to look up at him sharply.

"What was that you just said!?" She snapped. He looked down in surprise, not having expected to be overheard. He shook his head and straightened.

"Just so. A man should not mumble his words, and should speak clearly. I said that I doubted whether the prince was man enough for my sister."

"What!? Laxus is the prince! It's your sister who has to prove herself to him!" Fried placed a hand on Evergreen's shoulder to calm her. Fried took his guarding duties seriously, and he wouldn't allow this chatter. Evergreen snorted angrily, but silenced herself. Behind them, Bixlow and Lisanna chuckled at the display.

"Please forgive my brother, he's very protective of us," she whispered.

"No problems," Bixlow replied, "everyone here could stand to lose a little starch from their underwear!"

**===The Throne Room, the Nation of Lightning===**

The Council had reconvened within the throne room, but they hadn't been re-joined by Mira and Laxus at this point. The last to enter was King Ivan himself, who walked in without acknowledging his guests and sat down upon the Fairy Throne.

"I'm sure that you have many questions as to Lady Overtake and her proposals. At this time, I have decided nothing. In fact, you might say that we have entered a bargaining position. There are six major nations. Including Lightning, that means that there are five slots open and six nations willing to fill them. How you decide to talk to me now might be very important, so think carefully."

"You're extorting us?" Ignale asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. A low level hubbub passed around the table at the thought. Ivan merely sat back in his throne and smiled smugly.

"A king does not extort. A king demands tribute."

"A moment ago, you were promising me something to keep Iron within the alliance," Metalicana rumbled, pointing out a flaw. "Now you demand that Iron pays tribute to you!? No, I will not."

"My straightforward fellow! There is no reason why these arrangements cannot benefit all involved. The tribute I ask for you is not in money or produce, it is in bodies. Lord Blacksteel, I ask that every soldier in your nation now fight for me on my order. In return, I would grant your nation every privilege it requires."

"My men are strong warriors," Metalicana agreed, "It is an interesting prospect."

"You can't be serious," Igneel simmered, turning to his fellow lord. "He's trying to manipulate you."

"I did not ask for your advice, lord of volcanoes," the large brute replied offhandedly. "In fact, should you not be grateful that I am considering staying in the alliance? Is that not best for all?"

"Well said, my loyal servant," Ivan replied arrogantly, making anger flash in Metalicana's eyes. "My second decree is that I am going to annex part of the Nation of Water. Do not panic, my dear Kagura, I only intend to extend my border south to the coast. There, I will build a naval harbour for my nation. It is intolerable that we do not control the seas."

"You cannot!" Kagura shouted, standing and slamming her hands onto the table in a rare display of emotion. "Part of the treaty that binds my nation to the alliance is that the control of the coast is ours! Not only that, you would split my country into two pieces! That is patently absurd!"

"You do not speak to your king in that fashion!" Purehito roared angrily. Igneel winced. This was spiralling out of control faster than he had predicted. What was Ivan playing at, leveraging so many unreasonable demands so quickly? No doubt he would only unleash more if allowed to speak. Did Igneel have an ally at this table? Grandine. She would be level-headed enough to suggest order and cooperation.

"In return for taking part of your country, I will not be increasing my tithes upon it," Ivan pointed out, as if making the most reasonable statement in the world. "Well, the same cannot be said for Lord Inferno. We will be making a small incursion into your land, minor at most. So we will be expecting you to increase your tithes like everyone else."

"You will not take my land!" Igneel shouted. "This is an outrage!"

"Lord Inferno, I understand your apprehension, but we only want a few square kilometres, from the border at Karenfel to the village of Storenholm."

Igneel's eyes worked as his brain drew the map in his head. He felt his anger renew. "You must be joking. That might only be an area of ten square kilometres, but that encompasses the new mining efforts at Badanbad. The one that start two months ago and hit a rich seam of minerals and ores. Its value is beyond compare."

"Well, I want it," Ivan replied with a casual shrug. Igneel almost choked on his own rage. He had always suspected Ivan to be a colossal waste of space, but this was beyond anything he had ever imagined.

"I refuse," Igneel said through gritted teeth.

"You cannot refuse me. Of course, if you wish to withdraw from our alliance, I have another nation waiting to take your place." At that point, it all fell into place. Ivan was using the opportunity from Mira to leverage them. He had expected as much, but not to this degree. Ivan now saw himself as having a peerless position of power, where he could order whatever he wished.

"My liege," Grandine began, interjecting into the conversation. Whatever she was going to say was cut off, as the doors at the end of the hall flew open, the bloodied bodies of two of Ivan's seven kin being hurled through the entrance. Startled dignitaries got to their feet as guards began to rush towards the door.

A single man entered, swamped by a dark blue cloak, and bindings that swathed his head, hiding his identity. With a fluid motion, his right arm swung through a swift arc, and an object detached from it. The object was knife, thrown with exact precision. It flew millimetres past Igneel's head as he was stepping aside, across the table and towards the throne.

Or, to be more exact, towards Ivan's forehead.

**===Author's Note===**

**Dundundun!**

**Okay, so the shit is about to hit the fan. A lot of things will be happening in the next chapter, although only one death (of a minor character). I don't want to give too many spoilers, but don't get too attached to anyone with a 'Lord' before their name. *coughSeanBeanalwaysdiescough***

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Lexxiebabey: **Trying to update weekly. Failing, but trying.

**SakuraIchigoDark: **Lily is a badass scholar, essentially.

**L12BFree: **Call that a fuck up on my part. I'm not so familiar with Gray and Lyon, but Gray is older in this fic, by a very small amount. I'm thinking that Ur must have been almost back-to-back pregnant for it to make sense.

**Ulcaasi: **The explosion is happening.

**AlleninWonderland: **Thank you for the kind words


	6. Aftermath

**.**

**The Fairy Throne**

**Chapter Six**

**Aftermath**

The beds in Iron weren't exactly luxurious. They were basically an animal fur laid flat on the floor with another on top for a blanket and a wadded up fur for a pillow. Still, for the exhausted Levy, it was sinfully comfortable, and she curled up and promptly fell asleep, her tiny fingers hugging it to her body.

Gajeel sat over her, watching her sleep with the intensity of a hawk watching a rabbit. His ruby red eyes glowed in the darkness of the tent. His nose twitched. Though the long ride had worn away at it, he could still smell the shampoo lingering in her hair. For him, it was an exotic smell, since such luxuries were rare here. It made her interesting.

He reached over and pulled her hair off of her face. She made a chirruping sound and wiggled her face against his hand like he was some kind of comforter. Annoyed, he retracted his hand and she stayed asleep in her fugue.

"You look like you're thinking." Lily's massive form was silhouetted against the tent's doorway, but Gajeel didn't turn to look at him.

"There's something interesting about her," Gajeel replied distractedly, keeping his attention on the sleeping girl. "But I can't put my finger on it."

"She is beautiful, is she not?"

Gajeel tutted. "She is alright. She has the appearance of a child."

"You know, the other nations all have laws on the age of marriage. Only in Iron do children become wed at a young age. She has just come of age in her countries' laws. Doesn't that seem strange to you? That only we are behind everyone else."

"Don't start this again, Lil. I get it. Iron is a backwards savage land full of brutes and primitives. You have laboured the point more than once."

"One day, your father will pass from this world, and the nation will fall to you. What would you see done with it?"

Gajeel folded his arms at the question, but as he pondered, he kept his glare upon Levy's sleeping visage. He spoke slowly. "This thing… this girl… woman… she cannot fight."

"She cannot," Lily agreed.

"If a rival tribe came here and defeated us, she would be captured. She would be raped and beaten. Probably, she would then be killed."

"That is true. Isn't that our way, though?"

Gajeel continued to stare at Levy. Gajeel never thought in terms of the word 'adorable', but she was like a Raiyan cub. He laughed slightly. A Raiyan had teeth and claws at birth. She was even more defenceless than that.

"We are warriors," Lily went on. "At our core, all men of Iron learnt to fight. Though many choose to later become bakers, tanners, farmers, they all must learn to fight, or they do not live. In our land, this girl would never be allowed to live. She would be killed in infancy for being feeble. Is that right?"

"It is our way," Gajeel replied evasively. "It makes us strong."

"Lightning has an army tens of thousands strong. Each of those men and women are as strong as the people of our nation, but they chose to be soldiers. It called to them. On top of that, they are regimented, disciplined and united. Every man, woman and child may be a soldier here, so we may outnumber them many times over, but if we fought, we would lose. I am sure."

"If my father wills it, we will unite," Gajeel snarled. "The name of Lord Blacksteel carries weight. Our nation is vast, and our people are many. And – as you say – every last one can fight. Our country has no army – our country is an army. I tire of your lack of faith, Lily. I listen to your learning, but this is treachery. Speak no more of it."

"Damn it, Gajeel, I thought I raised you…"

"I said to be quiet!" Gajeel snapped as loudly as he dared with Levy sleeping. She stirred in her sleep, but nothing more. Lily glowered at Gajeel for a moment more, but decided not to press the issue. He stepped outside of the tent, hoping that alone time with Levy would help Gajeel calm down. However, he was to be denied as Rogue ran up to him a great hurry.

"Nakari Lily," he gasped. "We have a message from my father. About the Council of Six."

"Grumbling, or something more important?" Lily asked. He heard Gajeel emerge from the tent behind him, having apparently heard Rogue arrive. The younger Redfox shook his head hurriedly.

"Brother, Lily, we have been summoned to war."

Silence passed for a moment, and Gajeel snatched the note from his brother's hands to read it. Lily leant in over his shoulder to see what it said. A few moments later and Gajeel threw the paper to the ground and began to walk off.

"Gajeel, wait!" Lily shouted. "We don't have to…"

"Be quiet!" Gajeel shouted. "I may not understand the full implications of that note, but the order is clear! Rogue, Lily, rouse the men! We have a mission to accomplish! The men of Iron ride! To the Nation of Fire!"

**===Frostfang Keep, the Nation of Ice===**

"Article 11, Subsection B: that Ice and Water shall not restrict access across their borders for any purpose, except the movement of military units." Gray sighed and leaned back from the stack of legal documents. "I see no reason to argue with that, do you?"

Juvia nodded, but she wasn't really paying attention. She wasn't sure why they'd been given this busy work to do. It was boring beyond belief, and served no purpose. It didn't tighten the bonds of their nations – it just locked two people in a room together.

It was a nice room, mind. One of the Fullbuster's chambers they used to see guests. Pelts of large and dangerous animals hung from the wooden walls. Juvia wondered if Gray had killed any of them. She turned her attention back to the young man, and her sister's words came to her. She had suggested that she should try and marry a Fullbuster, for the good of their nations.

She flushed madly just thinking about it. How could she suggest such a thing to this god of a man!? The more she studied him, the more sure she was that he was the most attractive man she had ever come across. Then again, Water was largely occupied by women. Juvia was not used to seeing or talking to men.

Gray looked up at her, and she briefly flailed before returning her gaze to the paperwork. Gray smiled gently. "We've been at this for a while. Would you like to get something to eat? I saw the staff brining in a wild boar earlier."

"Boar?" Juvia asked. "I've never tried it. Is it good?"

"You've never tried boar!?" Gray responded instantly, surprise clearly evident in his voice. "What do you eat at home?"

"Well, mostly fish, but we also have urchins and squid and octopus, and kelp and sea-blossoms."

Gray went a little green. "That sounds disgusting. Don't you have any red meat? Boar, deer, beef, lamb?"

"Only what we trade into the country. I love the food of my nation… but it can be monotonous. I would like to try some other cuisines. Would you show me the food of Ice?" Juvia looked shocked as Gray grabbed her hand with a huge smile and pulled her to her feet.

"Come with me! We'll end this boredom with a feast!" Perhaps his father's blood did run in his veins. He never liked the parties of his nation, but now he had someone to show off to, he wanted to make an enormous do to impress her. "I'll show you delicacies you've never dreamed of!"

Juvia looked so happy at the prospect. However, such joy was to be denied as Lyon burst into the room. Gray was about to chastise the intrusion, but one look at his younger brother's face told him not to. His face was twisted into an angry snarl, tears leaking down his cheeks. In one hand, he clenched a piece of paper.

"Brother? What has happened?" Gray ventured cautiously. When Lyon replied, his voice was clipped, choked by his emotions.

"News. From the capitol. It's… terrible. Our mother. She's dead."

Absolute silence. Gray stood there in shock, just staring at Lyon. Juvia looked on cautiously. The only sound was the harsh northern wind howling against the window. Gray swallowed harshly and when he spoke, his voice was thick, emotionless.

"I don't understand. What happened." It wasn't said like a question. Lyon gestured angrily with the paper, and Juvia suddenly realised that his ire was directed at her.

"There was an attempt on the king's life! An assassin within the Council of Six! The details aren't clear – but one thing is as clear as ice. Our mother was murdered, by her sister, Kagura, Lady Tsunami!"

**===The Alberona, Thunderspire City===**

The Alberona. An enormous building, even in the affluent areas of Thunderspire. It made something of a name for itself by being situated on the edge of the rich and poor districts, and was big enough to cater for both sets without having to interact. The rich did not like the peasantry, and nor did they care for the toffs.

Although, as the owner would say, "Everyone's equally stupid when they're drunk! Now, have another!" Cana was also of a strong belief that there was an alcohol for everyone. From the finest of wines merely sniffed by the royalty, to the by-the-keg hogwash of the lowest labourer. She discriminated against no man – nor anything that could get her drunk.

On the richer side, people quietened as Erza strode through the door. Resplendent in her gold armour, her red hair and cape flowing behind her, most people saw only a demi-god of war and no one wanted her attention. It wasn't rare for the city guards to track criminals down to some drinking hole and make their arrest there.

She marched over to the counter and waved down a server. The nearest barmaid looked positively nervous, but was saved as Cana herself strode over to see her, a traditional broad smirk over her face.

"Greetings, Marshall Scarlet! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I return about our earlier meeting. I was hoping I could meet that contact who had the information I needed."

"Of course! Never let it be said that Alberona's is not a legal, above the board establishment! Father! Could you please see to it that Erza sees our guests?" Further down the bar, an enormous man stood, and came to face Erza. Without his armour, Gildartz looked a different man entirely. He wore simple clothes, considering the position and rank he had once held.

"It is good to see you again," he said, embracing Erza gently. She smiled a little sadly.

"As it is to see you. It is unusual to see the king's right hand reduced to a simple bouncer."

"I am not reduced. I am merely changing occupation to something more fitting of my age. All those politics are behind me now. I merely wish to relax and knock a few skulls together in my old age. It's also nice to return to the family business. Now, if you'll come with me, I'll show you to our mutual acquaintances."

Gildartz stood and led Erza up to the second story, past the rooms of the ladies of the night. He led a winding path through multiple unnecessary detours, around to the poorer side of the building. At last, he came to a nondescript wooden door and knocked in an unusual pattern to warn the occupants. They went inside.

The small room was heavily cramped. It contained half a dozen thoroughly miserable people. Natsu Dragneel glowered at the newcomers as if they were personally responsible for the situation. Next to him, Happy sat crestfallen, staring at the ground. Macao stood over them both. Next to them, Wendy and Charla sat beside Porylusica. In the corner, Lord Silver hunched over his knees, uncommunicative.

"So!?" Natsu demanded angrily the instant the door closed. Macao placed a hand on his shoulder, but Natsu shrugged it off. "My father! How is he!? Is he still alive!? Did you get him out of the dungeons!?"

Erza shook her head slowly. "Since the assassination attempt, King Ivan has put the castle on high alert. It is no longer possible for me to move as I please."

It had been over a week since the Council of Six. The mysterious would-be assassin had burst in and thrown a knife at the king. Before it had landed, Asuma had stepped in the way with mercurial speed, parrying the projectile away from his liege. The following moments had been pure chaos. The Lords, Ladies and assembled guards and functionaries had all reacted to the killer in their midst in varying fashions.

Unarmed people had fled or cowered, while braver ones stepped up. Metalicana lunged across the table like a madman, furious that anyone would dare pull such a stunt in his presence. The assassin had leapt back, concealed by his dark blue robes. He darted away evasively, parrying as others threw themselves forward. Igneel wisely extended an arm to hold Natsu back from the fray.

Running for his life, the assailant fled from the chamber, the seven kin in hot pursuit. But, he was not caught. Baffled, the seven kin stalked the corridors of the castle, but he had vanished like a ghost.

Ivan was not pleased.

He had begun to scream and rage, demanding immediate obedience from the five lords, declaring that any that refused were traitors that had orchestrated this treasonous assault on his life. In that single moment, as the five lords internally debated the choice, the future of the country was made. Metalicana and Kagura chose to kneel. Igneel, Grandine and Silver had refused. All hell had then broken loose. Ivan declared them all traitors and ordered them all arrested. In the following fight, Ur was killed. Silver had to be dragged away by Igneel as he screamed in grief.

All hoped seemed to be lost. There was nowhere to flee and they were unarmed. It was only a combination of factors that saw them escape with their lives intact. Igneel and Grandine chose to sacrifice themselves for their families and countrymen. They turned back to face their assailants. But it was Erza who came, using secret passages in the castle walls to lead them out.

But even then, that wouldn't have been enough. The guards should have overwhelmed Igneel and Grandine in moments and chased down the others. However, they couldn't, because Igneel was not as unarmed as they might have thought. A sword, an axe, even the tiniest of daggers could not have gotten past the guards, but Igneel was packing heat. Literally.

Traces of fyceline on his rings sparked against phosphorous lined on his bracers. The people of Fire were not just unthinking savages, like the men of Iron, no, they were alchemists! Witchcraft would be added to Igneel's crimes, as he strode forward like a mage out of myth, casting fire down before him. Even the seven kin backed away in fear of this sorcery. Only Zancrow recognised it for what it was, and even a parlour trick like this was deadly.

Still, such trace elements were only good for a couple of minutes, and Lord Inferno was captured, as was Lady Tempest. Igneel shot Grandine a glance. She could have fled, but had chosen not to. He wondered why, but didn't have a chance to ask as the seven kin pushed them to the floor and bound their limbs.

"We're going to get you out," Erza stated severely. "Rescuing Lord Inferno and Lady Tempest is not possible."

"That's not going to happen!" Natsu shouted, getting inches from Erza's face. She wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "I'm not leaving my dad here! Take the others, but I'm staying. I won't run."

"Natsu…" Happy started.

"I am Lord Inferno now!" Natsu barked. Happy withdrew, upset by Natsu's angry demeanour. "Until my father is released, you will obey my orders! You two will run the country in our absence, but mark my words, no matter how impossible the feat, I will get dad back. I promise you that."

Erza glared at him for a long moment, but relented. "Fine. Macao, Happy, Lord Blizzard, Porylusica and Charla, I am going to give you over to a friend of mine. He knows a hole in the city walls. He will lead you to freedom, I promise."

"You are a traitor too," Porylusica pointed out. "You are not safe here."

"I am no traitor," Erza ground out. "I serve my king loyally, even in death." Gildartz nodded in agreement. "Wendy, you will come with me. I need to get you to the city wall."

Wendy gulped. She was scared, but she wouldn't leave Winterglare here. If Erza could get her to the wall, then they could simply fly away. It would be safe… probably.

"If Wendy goes, then I go too," Charla stated fiercely.

"Well said," Erza replied with a smile. Her joviality ended as she heard Silver laugh, a low, ugly sound. Since the death of his wife, he hadn't been the same man. He raised his head to glare at Erza.

"After we flee through the 'hole', make sure to patch it up, Lightning bitch. Because in the name of my wife, I promise you, Ice will return with an army, and we will reduce it to rubble. Iron and Water too… Ice is going to war, so choose your side carefully."

**===The Throne Room, Thunderspire City===**

"So, my kingdom of six nations has become four," Ivan stated harshly. Before him stood Metalicana, Kagura and Mira. Laxus and Purehito were on either side of the throne. With three whole nations dropping out of the alliance, Soul had easily become part of the kingdom. Mira did not look happy with what had just happened. She had never intended for this outcome. "Now, how do I place my shattered trust in you?"

"Iron pledges itself," Metalicana rumbled, bowing low. "We respect strength, and you acted well, crushing those that opposed you. I will serve loyally."

"I believe in simple logic," Kagura stated coldly. "To disobey is death, so I will follow."

"To show my loyalty, I will restate my earlier offer. I offer myself to prince Laxus. No tie is stronger than that of blood. Once I bear Laxus' child, our nations will be permanently linked," Mira said calmly. She focussed her gaze on Laxus, who returned it with a nod.

"With your permission, father, I would like to accept Lady Overtake's offer." During the last week, they had spent a lot of time together – as much as they could with all of the turmoil going on. Laxus found her quite agreeable, and there were other perks – such as what she had offered him. Yes, that was going to be quite lucrative indeed.

"For now, I shall take your meagre words as sufficient," Ivan sniffed. "However, I shall watch closely that your actions remain true to your king. For now, I shall make this simple declaration. The Kingdom of Lightning is now officially made up of Lightning, Iron, Water and Soul. All other nations are declared traitors, and we hereby announce war!"

"War?" Mira gasped. Ivan smiled, as slippery as a snake.

"Indeed! The Kingdom of Lightning will march to war, and crush the traitor nations under our heel! So sayeth King Ivan Dreyar!"

**===Author's Note===**

**Well, I expect some questions to this chapter. I chose to tell it in this non-chronological fashion as a stylistic choice, but I might have therefore not explained things very well. Basically, Igneel and Grandine are in the dungeons, Silver is with Natsu and Wendy's group, and the others are still loyal. **

**However! Question everyone's motivations. I hope that it's obvious that Metalicana, Kagura and Mira all have their own objectives, as does Laxus and Erza. This is GoT style, after all!**

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Lalalightwood: **I'm glad that you have been enjoying it!

**SakuraIchigoDark: **Sorry, Ivan can't die yet.

**Lexxiebabey: **Control and power.

**Cloy552: **And then they sat down and talked out their feeling. Book ends in chapter 2.

**Ulcaasi: **Okay, I won't kill a Lord, I'll just double kill Makarov. For you.

**8 O'Clock: **That the assassin is Mystogan is a poorly kept secret.

**t-chan 39: **I'm trying to update weekly, but it's hard, you know.

**Drkooljack: **My instinct is to keep writing Gajevy, so I'm forcing myself to write the other couples.

**I12Bfree: **I overuse Mystogan, but yes.


	7. An Angelic Saviour

**.**

**The Fairy Throne**

**Chapter 7**

**An Angelic Saviour**

**===The Poor Districts, Thunderspire City===**

Thunderspire was a city of reds and golds, glorious to behold. Like all places, there were always those who were on the bottom of the heap – those who had nothing. In these areas, the colours seemed to vanish, to be replaced by greys and browns.

A group of cloaked figures trudged through the muddy roads, trying to cover themselves as much as possible without drawing attention to how conspicuous they were. It was surprisingly simple. No one here seemed interested in getting involved with strangers, and they passed with ease.

Against the inside of the city walls, they found a small, dilapidated hovel. It looked like it might collapse at any moment. When the leader reached to knock on the door, the others looked a little panicky, expecting the impacts to send the house toppling. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a hunched man shrouded by a dark blue cloak. When he spoke, his voice was raspy, like an old man.

"It's not often an old man has so many visitors. Pray tell, what do you seek from me?"

Gildartz reached up and pulled back his hood. "Freedom."

"That's a rare thing indeed. Not much of that going around lately. Come in. I'll check in the back and see if I have any lying around." They filed into the dingy hovel, removing their hoods. Happy, Macao, Silver, Porylusica. The old man straightened up and threw aside his cloak to reveal a young man with short blue hair and a distinctive tattoo on the side of his face. "Greetings, friends. I am Jerral. Erza told me to expect you."

"Greetings," Gildartz nodded. He looked around the dingy place with an appraising eye. It was full of all manner of junk and detritus. It didn't seem to suit the young, strong-looking man. It was easy enough to understand that this place was a cover for other deeds. "Is it really true that you have a way out of the city?"

Jerral nodded. "On the other side of the wall, there is a small wooded area. It's not very big at all, but it's perfect. Over several years, we slowly dug a hole into the wall. It took an age, but now there is a tunnel big enough for a human to traverse at the back of this place. If you follow my directions, you'll find a small stable. A friend there will help you get horses for the journey."

"Natsu," Happy said quietly, crestfallen. Macao placed a hand on Happy's shoulder reassuringly and turned to Porylusica.

"Fraulein, it is dangerous to go alone. Would you accompany us to Fire, and we will arrange a guard to take you to Air?"

"I appreciate your concern, but Air is very close to here. And I am not so old that I cannot work a horse. Once I am under the boughs of Oakenwood forest, I will be safe from any prying eyes. My only concern is for the young lady and her handmaiden."

"As long as Erza is with them, they will come to no harm," Gildartz promised. "I have trained a great many men in my time, and none have come close to Erza. If she believes that she can get them to their mount and back out again, then she can."

"Enough jabbering," Silver snapped angrily. "I have to go now. I have things to do."

"Lord Blizzard, I know that you are sad and angry…" Gildartz began.

"No! You do not lecture me! I swear this to the gods themselves – Lightning will fall for what they have done to me! Choose your side carefully, man of Lightning, for I will not forgive you if you stand with them, or the traitorous Water slut."

"Lord Blizzard," Gildartz said more harshly. He had been the right hand of the king for several decades. He bowed only to one man, and not any pissed off lord. "The balance of our world hangs in the balance. I urge you to consider your actions carefully."

Silver glowered angrily at Gildartz but said nothing. He could remember hearing his wife's bloodcurdling scream and rushing into the room to find Kagura standing over her, her blade drawn. The memory made his mouth twist into an angry snarl. He would not forgive this. Not as long as he drew breath.

"I don't know everything that's going on here, but I don't have to," Jerral said quietly. He went to through to the back room and began to move aside some junk. He then brushed back a curtain to reveal a stone wall. A few moments later, it was revealed to only be a surface and he pulled it away to reveal a hole in the wall, just big enough for a human to fit through. "If you want freedom, then this is the way."

**===The Alberona, Thunderspire City===**

Natsu now sat alone in the dank room, Erza having taken Wendy and Charla earlier. Being alone with his thoughts right now was not proving to be a healthy experience. Erza had told him to sit there until she returned, but he was like a caged tiger, unable to control himself.

His dad was in danger! He couldn't just do nothing! The men of fire were a passionate people, fierce in defence of family and home. Nothing meant more to them than the shared blood that ran in their veins.

What was it that his dad always said? That the fire in their hearts must always be tempered with wisdom in their heads. But Natsu had always been a poor student. He smashed a fist into a crate, splintering the wood. He could not still the fire in his heart. He could not sit here. He had to do something… anything.

He grabbed a cloak and left the room.

**===The Rolling Plains, the Nation of Iron===**

Levy felt anxious. The men of Iron moved with a frightening purpose, readying their war machine. Blacksmiths hammered out weapons at a frantic rate. Beastmasters brought enormous beasts of war to heel. She'd never seen a Titanogore in the flesh before. A black-armoured leviathan of war that could carry an entire howdah of soldiers into battle. Reptilian beasts flexed their enormous wingspans as they were fitted with saddles. Legions of the tiger-like Raiyans prowled restlessly around the 'civilization'. And then there were still more plain horses.

How many soldiers could they muster here?

There was a trumpeting sound in the distance. Instantly, Gajeel got to his feet and dragged her to the edge of the encampment. Lily and Rogue followed, with some of the higher ranking men she'd seen. She could see the source of the trumpet, a cloud of dust on the horizon. After a few moments, it resolved itself into the form of several men riding Raiyans. At their head rode a giant of a man, deadlocks flying in the wind.

Levy watched as he dismounted, and if anything, he seemed to get taller. She wondered how strong his mount must be in order to bear him. He advanced towards the assembled group and embraced Gajeel in a bearhug so suddenly that Levy thought it was an attack.

"Blood of my blood! It is good to see you again!" He bellowed loudly.

"You're going soft, father!" Gajeel replied happily. "The fops of Lightning must have spoiled you rotten, Gihi!"

"I can still give you a good hiding, boy, and don't you forget it!" He stood, straightening to his full, impressive height. "Now, before we go any further, where is this woman of yours, the Script girl?"

Gajeel stepped back, gesturing towards Levy. Metalicana advanced towards her and she tried not to quail before him, but she could not remember a man more terrifying than this. He towered almost two feet over her head and was more than twice as broad. He must have weighed about four times as much as she. His eyes were the same harsh ruby of Gajeel's, but his features were craggy like a rock face worn down by the wind.

Trembling, she extended a hand stupidly, unsure of what else to do as he appraised her. She squealed as an enormous hand shot out and grabbed her by the shoulder as he knelt to inspect her. She wasn't sure if he was trying to hurt her, but his grasp was like fire.

"My Lord, you are hurting me," she said firmly in Ihocian. Metalicana cocked his head like a hawk watching his prey.

"You speak my tongue, child."

"I speak many tongues. I have found it to be useful."

"It is a useless ability to do so. Soon, the world will speak only Ihocian. Iron will grind the world beneath our heels. Do you understand, child? Lily said that you could bring Script to our side as allies, is that true? Do you speak for your people?"

"My people are not warriors, not does my word carry much weight with my people. My father is their ruler, not me."

"Gihihi, I'm sure we can arrange for your father's demise."

"What!? What are you saying!?" Levy demanded angrily. Lily stepped forward, murder on his face.

"I must agree, my Lord. You speak of wars and murder. This demands explanation."

Metalicana straightened, finally releasing Levy from his iron grasp. "As we speak, King Ivan plans to dominate the world under his kingdom. He has tasked us to be his foremost warriors, and I have agreed. We will lay waste to Ivan's enemies. Then, we will lay waste to Lightning, and Iron will rise as the dominant power in this world, Gihihi!"

"Y-you can't…" Levy gasped. Lily was about to speak, but Rogue grabbed his arm and shook his head. Not now. His father was roused, ready for a fight. To disobey or argue now would bring death.

"Too long have we denied the song in our blood, denied our right to kill and fight in the name of peace! We are Iron! We are strong! Iron within!"

"Iron without!" The surrounding officers shouted bawdily. It was a common refrain. It might seem strange that the men of Iron wore the least armour of any nation, but they had a belief that the Iron was a part of them, that their bodies were forged of the purest steel that could turn aside any blade. That was their armour.

"Gajeel, my son! I have a task for you! Are you ready for war?" He clapped Gajeel on the shoulder, making his son grin wildly. His blood was up. A fight was coming! "To open the war, Ivan wants to make the Nation of Gold kneel, to secure trade for his people. Pathetic, but an easy goal. Ride to Gold and destroy them. If you can, capture their nobles. But, no one will cry over spilled blood."

"But Gold have no army!" Levy gasped. "They will not fight you!"

"Then it will be easy, won't it?" Metalicana laughed loudly.

**===Thunderspire City, The Nation of Lightning===**

Leading them through secret passages, Erza led Wendy and Charla towards the aviary. All visiting flying steeds were kept in the same place, near the wall. They could easily be led out onto the ramparts and simply fly away. Trying to avoid the castle guards was nigh impossible, but through a slow and excruciating path, they finally made it.

"Through these doors are the cages. There will be one guard inside. Nothing for it, we'll have to go through him. Hopefully, he will be loyal to me." Erza pushed towards the door. Wendy looked around nervously, clearly on the edge of fainting. She was far too timid to be playing this game! Charla kept guiding her forward, not letting her stop.

Erza pushed the door open. To their surprise, Winterglare was out of her cage already, her saddle fixed onto her back. Holding her by the reigns was Bixlow.

"Bixlow!" Erza exclaimed. "You're not one of the guards stationed here! You're Laxus' personal guard!"

Bixlow looked down at Wendy and smiled. "It's funny. Laxus was afraid that the little lady would try to break in and steal her bird back, so he asked the Thunder Legion to guard it personally. It's such a shame. It appears that I was struck on the back of the head and was unable to stop the escape."

"Laxus sides with us?" Erza asked quietly. Bixlow shook his head.

"It's far more complicated than that, and we don't have a lot of time. Lady Tempest, please take your steed and flee."

"I am not Lady Tempest," Wendy objected with a thin, trembling voice. Bixlow smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry. You are now the ruler of your Nation. Grandine was… given public execution in the city square yesterday. Today, the same will happen to Igneel."

"N-no…" Wendy wailed.

"You knew!" Charla demanded of Erza. The redhead clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry. I am doing all I can, but I am not a miracle worker. I cannot oppose the king. Please, Handmaiden. I believe your lady needs you to lead your steed for her. She is no fit state to fly. I will use my Gryphon to chase you, so that no one else will follow. I'll make it look like you escaped by luck."

"No." Wendy balled her tiny fists, tears still dripping down her face. She reached up to caress Winterglare's beak, and the great eagle leaned in to nuzzle her. "By my mother's name. I will do what is right."

**===FrostFang Keep, the Nation of Ice===**

Juvia was running across the snow-laden courtyard. Had so much fallen since she'd entered the keep? Where was Milliana now!? She couldn't leave without her… but she couldn't stop running.

Lyon stormed after her, heavy boots crunching against the white ground, traversing the awkward weather with practised ease.

"You cannot run, Water whore! You will freeze!" Lyon snarled. He was right. She hadn't the time to gather her clothes. Her dress would not protect her from the elements. Her legs already felt numb from the cold. Even as she thought it, her feet failed her and she slipped, crashing into the cold snow.

"Die for our mother!" Lyon shouted, bearing a sword over his head. But as he swept it down, it connected with twin stiletto daggers, crossed into a guard. Milliana lashed out with a foot into Lyon's gut, driving him back. Unbeknownst to Juvia, her guardian was never far away.

"I'll kill you for assaulting my lady!" Milliana shouted, storming forward. Normally, Milliana was like liquid metal, flowing and deadly, but she too was not used to the cold and her movements were slow. The pommel of Lyon's sword struck her head and she crumpled to the ground.

"Milliana!" Juvia cried. Lyon stepped forward with an angry roar, swinging his sword around, but he stumbled as Gray barrelled into him and sent him rolling across the snow. He righted himself and screamed at his brother.

"You side with them!? They killed our mother!"

"They did nothing!" Gray shouted angrily. "Even if it is true, these two did not do… that." He could not bring himself to actually say the words.

"How naïve are you!? They were probably sent here to kill us too and finish the legacy of our bloodline!"

"All we have is a single missive. I have seen wars started for stupid reasons, and I will not preside over another. Until I have confirmation that Kagura Mikazuchi killed our mother then I will not act!"

"You are a time wasting fool!"

"You are an over-emotional idiot! Do you not think that I love our mother!?" Gray's face was red from anger now, and Lyon stalled in front of it. "She would not want us spilling innocent blood in her name! Our mother loved life, not war!"

Gray went over to Juvia and removed his heavy fur jacket, placing it around her shoulders. Juvia gasped to realise that he was now naked from the waist up, but he didn't even appear to feel the cold.

"G-Gray…" She whispered. He looked at her, and the sadness in his expression broke her heart. He believed that his mother was dead and was grieving. But still, the strong, principled man would not let his heart choose his actions. "I swear by the gods, it is a lie. My sister is cold and calculating, but she is no murderer. I promise you, it is not true."

"By the gods, I hope you are right."

**===Thunderspire City, The Dungeons===**

"Dead man walking!"

Igneel grumbled at the course shouts as he was led out of the dungeons. The executioner's row led straight out onto a low wall over-looking the cities' main square. Hundreds of people gathered in the square to watch the good old-fashioned entertainment.

Gaolers pushed him towards the block, where a black-hooded man stood with an enormous axe. He could picture Grandine, kneeling, axe raising… he shook his head. She was a good woman, and did not deserve this.

"Dead man walking!"

Igneel looked up. On a higher wall, Ivan watched over the proceedings. His face twisted in an evil, gloating smile. Next to him stood a couple of his Seven Kin, his son and his new fiancée. Neither of them looked happy, watching solemnly. Igneel felt that he understood.

I am an old man. I have made many mistakes in my life. I leave the world to the younger generation. I hope they do better with it than I.

He knelt by the block obligingly. He scanned the jeering crowd. How had it come to this? He considered himself a good man, but these people knew nothing of him, simply came to alleviate the boredom of the peasant life. Near the back of the crowd, he saw a guard collapse as a cloaked man kicked him and stole his sword.

No.

Oh no.

Roaring, Natsu threw aside his cloak and struck his bracers with his rings, summoning gouts of alchemical fire. People screamed and fled before the witchcraft. Guards hesitated, unsure of what to do as he pressed towards the executioner's block.

"Father!" 

"Run, you fool!" Igneel screamed with all of his might. One of the guards near Igneel leapt down to the courtyard. It was one of the Seven Kin, decorated with the emblem of fire. Zancrow of the black flame.

"It's a parlour trick, you fools!" Zancrow screamed, running forward. He locked blades with Natsu, pushing through the ephemeral flames. "You cannot fool me with your games, you brat!"

Bolstered by Zancrow's attitude, guards began to push through the fleeing citizenry. More of the Seven Kin began to drop into the courtyard. Natsu was surrounded on all sides as he parried and slashed, trying to beat through all of his attackers. While he dropped a few of the normal guards, each of the Kin were a fair match, and he quickly found himself being overwhelmed. His sword flew aside as Asuma caught it on the hook of his blade and disarmed him.

"Wait!"

Ivan's commanding voice boomed out from the battlements. The Seven Kin stepped back from Natsu and he looked up in confusion. Smiling like Lucifer himself, Ivan gestured towards the block, where Igneel's head now lay, the executioner's axe now raised. Ivan raised a hand, and extended the thumb downwards.

"No!" Natsu screamed.

"My son! I-"

Thunk.

All noise seemed to vanish as Natsu watched his father's head fly through the air. Tears leaked down his face as he could not avert his eyes from the macabre spectacle. He fell to his knees, overcome. No. He was too late. Cackling, the Seven Kin advanced on him, swords drawn. Zancrow took the lead, licking his lips in anticipation as his sword raised.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeerrrooooooooooooooooooow!"

Winterglare's cry cracked through the courtyard like gunfire. The Seven Kin fell back in shock as the great eagle swooped down amongst them and grabbed Natsu in her enormous talons.

"Fly, Winterglare, fly!" Wendy shouted urgently. Keeping her momentum, the albino eagle rose out of the square like a bullet. She needed no urging from her master. Below them, Ivan looked up with shock, his mouth working in poorly contained rage.

"K… kill it! Someone kill it!" He screamed. "Don't let them get away!"

"I'm on it." Erza's Gryphon rushed overhead, as she'd let Wendy get a head start. She feigned a chase over the rooftops of Thunderspire, letting Wendy's more nimble steed take sharp turns around corners that she couldn't follow. Urging her mount to forgive her, she purposefully crash landed onto a rooftop, sending slates skittering in all directions. She watched Wendy guide her eagle into the sky, Natsu dangling limply from her talons.

She hadn't planned this. Wendy had veered off of her intended flight course, having heard about Igneel's execution from Bixlow. Perhaps she had been too late, but some good had come of it.

"Go. The future of this world rests in your hands, young lords."

**===Author's Note===**

I feel like the quality dropped since so much happened this chapter. I had to kill Grandine offscreen because I fucked my timings up. Sorry.

Stealth 40K reference for the win.

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Skylar Windsong: **I'm afraid I have other plans in mind for Ivan.

**AlleninWonderland: **Sorry, Igneel was planned to die from chapter 1.

**Lexxiebabey: **Death is a form of escape…

**SakuraIchigoDark: **I do enjoy your fantasies.

**Ulcaasi: **Pouts. One of your corrections was wrong. The nor should have been removed entirely, for his anger was indeed directed at Juvia.

**8 O'Clock: **Stuff to come!

**I12BFree:** You're thinking. Good.

**DrKoolJack: **I shouldn't give too much away.

**t-chan39: **I'm glad someone realises that it's hard. Sniff. Lucy will appear again soon.


End file.
